Forgotten in Time!
by oOLadyKitanaOo
Summary: Nach Naraku's Tod, und nach dem Verschwinden des Juwels, glaubte jeder es würde nun ruhiger werden in der Sengoku Jidai Epoche. Doch kurze Zeit später erfahren Inu yasha und Co, dass ein Youkai-Duo ein Dorf nach dem anderen tyrannisiert. Kurz darauf werden sie in einen Jahrtausend alten Krieg verwickelt, der nun wieder aus zu brechen droht!
1. Mamoru und Yue

Dicker, schwarzer Rauch stieg auf und verdunkelte den Himmel zusehends. Schreiende Menschen liefen durcheinander, auf der Suche nach einem Versteck. Aber es schien kein Schlupfloch in Sicht zu sein, keine Hilfe schien zu kommen. Eine alte Frau umfasste mit zittrigen Händen die ihres Enkels, „Lauf! Sobald sie einmal nicht aufpasst, läufst du so schnell du kannst!", flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme. Der dicke Rauch ließ kaum Luft zum Atmen und hatte ihr schon schwer zu gesetzt. „A-aber-", der kleine Junge, vielleicht gerademal acht Jahre alt, kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Kein „Aber" mein Junge…"

Das hämische Lachen einer Frau durchbrach das Gespräch der Beiden und das andauernde Kreischen und Wimmern der anderen Menschen. „Warum wehrt sich denn niemand? Haa?", eine junge Frau stand auf einem der brennenden Dächer und starrte in die flüchtende Menschenmenge, „Kommt schon, so macht das doch keinen Spaß!" Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und ballte sie zu einer Faust. Kleine Blitze bildeten sich und verschwanden wieder. Dann, urplötzlich, und ohne Vorwarnung machte sie eine Bewegung nach vorne und öffnete die Hand. Ein schmaler Blitzstrahl schoss nach vorne und traf einen hölzernen Schuppen. Mit einem lauten Knall brach die vordere Seite zusammen und fing Feuer. Wieder brach die Frau in schallendes Gelächter aus, das Leid der Menschen bereitete ihre sichtliche Freude. Und sie schien sich auch keine Mühe zu machen, diese verstecken zu wollen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die alte Frau mit ihrem Enkel. „Hm~", ihre ungeschminkten Lippen formten sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen, „Was guckt ihr beiden denn so traurig?" Die Oma umklammerte die Hände ihres Enkels nun fester, „Was habt ihr in unserem Dorf zu suchen? Niemand hat euch was getan!", die alte Frau hatte all ihre Kraft zusammen genommen um ihrer Stimme die nötige Stärke zu verleihen, „Wir haben hier friedlich gelebt und jetzt kommt sowas wie Sie und zerstört unsere Existenz!" Die junge Youkai gähnte und strich sich dann eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „Du langweilst mich, alte Frau", ihr Blick fiel auf den Jungen, „Aber der Kleine…" Sie machte die gleiche Handbewegung wie vorhin, und schoss einen erneuten Blitzstrahl ab. Diesmal zielte er jedoch direkt auf den Jungen.

Jedoch, kurz ehe der Blitz einschlagen sollte, wurde er durch etwas zurückgeschlagen. Der Strahlt schlug nicht unweit von der jungen Youkai entfernt, mit einem lauten Knall ein, „Was-"

„Mamoru…", ertönte leise eine sanfte Frauenstimme. Die alte Frau blickte auf und erblickte eine junge Frau mit langen, blauen Haaren die sich schützend vor sie gestellt hatte. /Ist endlich Rettung gekommen?/

„Es reicht jetzt, du hattest nun lange genug deinen Spaß!, die hellen, violetten Augen der Frau fixierten die junge Youkai, die sie eben Mamoru genannt hatte. Mamoru schnaubte, „Warum sollte ich? Es hat doch gerade erst angefangen Spaß zu machen!" „Mamoru, wir haben einen Auftrag und sind nicht zum Spielen hier.", ihr Blick streifte über die verwüstete Landschaft, /Mamoru/. „Dann lass mich wenigstens noch um die beiden da kümmern!", sie deutete auf die alte Frau und ihren Enkel, „Bitte Yue! Das sind die Einzigen die irgendwie Widerstand geleistet haben! Bitte, bitte!" Mamoru schaute sie mit großen Augen an und bettelte, wie ein Kleinkind um Süßigkeiten betteln würde. Yue wandte sich zu den Beiden um, die sie eben noch beschützt hatte. Wortlos packte sie den Jungen und warf ihn kraftvoll in einen der brennenden Schuppen. Krachend brachen die Balken über ihm zusammen, und fingen ebenfalls Feuer. „Neiin!", die alte Frau reagierte zu langsam, (wie sollte sie auch ihn ihrem Alter schneller reagieren können?) und stürzte erneut auf den Boden, als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Yu-Yue!", Mamoru sah sie entgeistert an, „Das war meine Beute! Ich habe sie aus-", sie stockte und seufzte, als sie sah, dass Yue sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte. „Der Junge ist sicherlich schon tot", sie sprach kalt, und befand es nicht einmal für nötig sich umzudrehen, „Und die Alte wird es eh nicht mehr lange machen, also lass sie in Ruhe. Lass sie die letzten Stunden in ihrem Elend allein." Mamoru guckte Yue fassungslos an, „Aber die ist doch gar nicht weiter verletzt. Sie hat nur ein bisschen Rauch eingeatmet, das wird sie schon nicht umbringen!", dann, plötzlich schien ihr ein Licht aufzugehen, „Ach so! Clever Yue, Clever!" Sie kicherte, sprang vom Dach und eilte Yue hinterher. /Sie wird vielleicht noch Jahre leben… und sie muss dann ihr Leben lang mit diesem Verlust leben!/, sie sah Yue bewundernd an, „/Sie wird uns nie vergessen! Und mit etwas Glück kommt dieser Inu yasha vorbei und macht sich dann auf die Suche nach uns! Dann müssen wir ihn nicht suchen, sondern er kommt zu uns!/ Mamoru grinste und verrenkte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Kopf während sie neben Yue schlenderte. Yue schaute sie aus den Blickwinkeln unverwandt an, /Mamoru…/

… Die verzweifelten Schreie und Rufe der alten Frau hallten noch Stunden später bis tief in den Wald…


	2. Unruhen!

Die Flammen an der Feuerstelle schienen miteinander zu tanzen. Auf Rins Gesicht hatte sich ein sanftes Lächeln gebildet, während sie neben der Feuerstelle langsam eingeschlafen war. Kaede schaute das Kind an und musste ebenfalls lächeln. Nach Narakus Tod, hatte Sesshômaru sie, ohne viele Worte, in ihre Obhut gegeben. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass alles so enden würde", dachte sie laut vor sich hin, „Miroku und Sango sind gemeinsam auf Reisen gegangen, Inu Yasha und Kagome führen hier im Dorf ein friedliches Leben…", sie seufzte. Die alte Frau hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass sie Narakus Untergang miterleben würde. Sie setzte sich neben Rin und beobachtete das kleine Mädchen beim Schlafen. „Und wer hätte gedacht, dass ein kleines Mädchen wie du, das Herz von Sesshômaru erwärmen könnte?" Ihr Blick fiel auf eine große Kiste am anderen Ende des Raumes. Immer wieder mal schenkte er Rin einen Kimono, den er von seinen Reisen mitbrachte. /Bald wird eine größere Kiste von Nöten sein!/, stellte sie schmunzelnd fest, während sie nach einer Decke griff und Rin damit zudeckte.

Im gleichen Moment, wurde die Schiebetür der Hütte schwungvoll aufgeschoben. „Kaede!", Inu Yasha stand im Türrahmen und wirkte sichtlich erregt, „Kagome ist auf den Feldern und sammelt irgend so ein Grünzeugs ein", er zog die Tür schwungvoll zu, „Jetzt können wir doch nochmal in Ruhe über diese Sache reden!" Kaede schaute ihn verwundert an, /In Ruhe? Mit dir?/

Seit Naraku nicht mehr da war, hatte Inu Yasha bereits mehrmals versucht, Kaede dazu zu bringen, ihn von dieser verfluchten Kette um seinen Hals zu befreien. Und dabei ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus, jedes Mal, wenn Kagome aus irgendeinem Grund nicht da war, ging er ihr mit seiner Fragerei und Nörgelei auf die Nerven.

„Inu Yasha! Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich dir diese Kette nicht abnehmen werde!" „WAS? Warum das denn?", er war sichtlich erbost, „Immerhin habe ich Naraku vern-" „Schrei hier nicht so rum, Inu Yasha!", ermahnte Kaede ihn, mit einem Blick auf Rin deutend.

„Keh! Ich frag mich sowieso, warum Sesshômaru die Kleine hier abgeliefert hat!", er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Erst nimmt er sie mit, und sobald sie zur Last wird, gibt er sie hier ab! Wenn er das mit allen Frauen und Mädchen macht, na dann gute Nacht!" Kaede bestrafte Inu Yasha mit einem bösen Blick, und gerade als sie ihm antworten wollte, wurde ihre Diskussion von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen. „W-was war das?", Kaede schaute zur geschlossenen Tür, als könnte sie durch sie hindurchsehen. Inu yasha war sofort aufgesprungen, ein beißender Geruch stach ihm, von einem Moment auf den anderen, in der Nase. „Inu Yasha?", Kaede sah ihn fragend an, „Was ist los?" Er antwortete nicht, sondern gab ihr ein Zeichen sich ruhig zu verhalten. Kaede nickte stumm und sah zu Rin, die von dem lauten Knall aufgeweckt worden war. „Was war das?", sie rieb sich müde die Augen. Kaede antwortete nicht, sondern setzte sich zu ihr, „Verhalt dich ganz leise!", flüsterte sie, während sie zu Inu Yasha hinsah, der die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, um zu sehen, was da draußen los war.

Währenddessen, nicht allzu weit entfernt.

Inzwischen war ein neuer Tag in dem Dorf angebrochen, welches am Vorabend von zwei Youkai überfallen worden war. Die Menschen hatten sich in der Dorfmitte versammelt und starrten fassungslos auf ihre zerstörten Häuser. „Wo sollen wir denn jetzt nur hin?", hörte man eine klagende Frauenstimme.

Doch all das, hörte die alte Frau nicht, die noch immer an der gleichen Stelle wie gestern hockte. Sie hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt, hockte einfach nur da, und starrte auf den immer noch brennenden Schuppen.

„Schon seltsam, dass der immer noch brennt", sagte irgendjemand. Natürlich hatte man versucht, den Brand zu löschen, doch das Feuer wollte einfach nicht erlöschen.

„Hitori…", die Menschenmenge verstummte sofort, und alle Blicke waren auf die trauernde Oma gerichtet. Das war das erste Wort, was sie seit gestern sprach. Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihr Gesicht, lief an den tiefen Falten entlang und tropfte schließlich runter auf den trockenen Boden, „Mein… mein Hitori!" Sie hatte ihre Hände ineinander verhakt, die Nägel bohrten sich zusehends tiefer in die alte Haut. Plötzlich, erhob sich die alte Frau. Als jemand herbeieilte, um sie zu stützen, stieß sie ihn überraschend kraftvoll weg. Ihren Blick stur nach vorne gerichtet, ging sie auf zitternden Beinen langsam, einen unsicheren Schritt nach dem andern, auf den brennenden Schuppen zu.

„Haltet sie auf!", eine kraftvolle männliche Stimme erklang. Die Menschen drehten sich um, hinter ihnen stand ein junger Mann in Mönchskleidung. Er wurde von einer jungen Frau und einem großen, katzenartigen Dämon begleitet. Verwundert und überrascht, brauchten die Menschen einen Moment, ehe sie verstanden, was hier vor sich ging. „Die wird doch nicht…"

„Kirara!", die junge Frau sprang auf die große Katze und preschte nach vorn, an den Menschen vorbei, und stellte sich der alten Frau in den Weg. „Lasst mich gehen! Er war das Einzige, was ich noch hatte…", sie streckte ihre Hand aus und stützte sich an Kirara, „Lasst eine alte Frau einfach nur in Ruhe sterben!" Ihre Stimme klang kraftlos, /sie ist völlig am Ende…/, dachte Sango und schaute sich um, /Was auch immer hier gewütet hat, es hat das komplette Dorf zerstört!/

„Das Feuer lässt sich nicht löschen? Das ist in der Tat seltsam.", der Mönch hatte sich inzwischen Zeit mit den Einwohnern unterhalten. Sein Blick ruhte auf den Flammen, „Und sie haben nie, auch nur ein kleines Bisschen nachgelassen?" „Nein…" „Das kann doch nicht sein… es sei denn", sein Blick verdüsterte sich, „Sango, geh mit der alten Frau zu Seite!" Sango nickte, und griff sich die Oma, die zu schwach war, um sich weiter zu wehren. Ein leises, klägliches, „Lasst mich in Ruhe!", war das Einzige, was man hörte.

„Was ist los Miroku?", Sango beobachtete den Mönch, wie er zielstrebig auf das Feuer zuging, „Was machst du denn da?" Sango war sichtlich entsetzt, als sie sah, wie er die Hand ins Feuer hielt. Nachdenklich zog er die Hand langsam zurück, „Ich verstehe". Er schwang den Mönchstab in seiner linken Hand und hielt diesen dann ins Feuer. Das Feuer verblasste langsam, „Eine Illusion!", Sango sah sichtlich verwirrt aus, als sie den kaum beschädigten Schuppen erblickte. Miroku drehte sich nicht um, „Ja.", er betrat den Schuppen und kam wenige Augenblicke später wieder raus. In seinen Armen hielt er ein kleines Kind, welches ohnmächtig zu sein schien.

„Hitori!", die alte Frau traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie ihren bewusstlosen Enkel erblickte. Die anderen Bewohner brachen in Erleichterung und Freude aus, mit so einer guten Nachricht hatte niemand mehr gerechnet. Miroku ging zu Sango hinüber, nachdem er den Jungen seiner Oma übergeben hatte. „Sango… hier stimmt irgendetwas nicht! Die Bewohner haben von zwei starken Youkai erzählt, die scheinbar jede Menge Spaß an dem Unheil hier hatten.", sein Blick ruhte auf Hitori und seiner Großmutter, „Da macht es gar keinen Sinn, dass der Junge mit Hilfe einer Illusion überlebt." „Du meinst, die Illusion war dazu gedacht, den Jungen zu retten?", Sango sah ihn misstrauisch an. Miroku nickte, „Ja, also entweder es gab noch einen, der hier mitmischte, ohne, dass es jemand bemerkt hat…" „Oder?" Miroku schaute in die Ferne und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es nicht…"

Sein Blick streifte über die ganze Landschaft im Umkreis. Als er sich wieder den Dorfbewohnern zuwenden wollte, stutzte er kurz. War da nicht eben etwas gewesen? Gleich dort hinten, im Schatten des Waldrandes? Er schaute etwas genauer hin, konnte jedoch nichts weiter erkennen. /Hm, wenn hier ein Youkai in der Nähe wäre, hätte Kirara ihn bestimmt gewittert…/


	3. Inuyasha!

Als Inu Yasha die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, um nachzusehen, konnte er anfangs nicht viel sehen. Dichter, schwarzer Rauch verdunkelte ihm die Sicht. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch vermischte sich mit dem beißenden Gestank eines Youkai. Als er die Schreie der Einwohner hörte, stürmte er ohne weitere Überlegung hinaus, /Egal wer es ist, er hat sich das falsche Dorf ausgesucht!/.

Er sprang auf das Dach von Kaedes Hütte, doch noch ehe er ganz gelandet war, sah er aus den Augenwinkel etwas aufblitzen. Im nächsten Moment krachte ein schmaler Blitzschlag in die Hütte und hinterließ ein großes Loch. Ein hysterisches Frauenlachen ertönte, „Inu Yasha! Endlich haben wir dich gefunden!"

Der Rauch lichtete sich langsam und ein junger Youkai wurde sichtbar. „Hach, wie unhöflich, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt!", ein fast schon freundliches Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, „Ich bin Mamoru, ehrenwertes Mitglied des Ryu-Clans." Inu Yasha schnaubte verächtlich, „Ehrenwert? Keh, hilflose Menschen anzugreifen, ist alles andere als ehrenwert!" „Süß, richtig niedlich dein Gerechtigkeitssinn…", obwohl ihr Gesichtsausdruck unverändert blieb, war ein abfälliger Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu hören, „Aber dafür ist es nun auch zu spät! So viele Dörfer haben wir bereits nach dir abgesucht, so viele, dass es auf dieses eine auch nicht mehr ankommt… Inu Yasha!" „So… viele?", Inu Yashas Blick verfinsterte sich, „Von wie vielen redest du?" Die Frau lachte wieder hysterisch auf, „Ach Inu Yasha, das spielt gar keine Rolle mehr, ich habe dich gefunden! Alleine das zählt!", sie neigte den Kopf etwas und schaute ihn neugierig an, „Mein Herr wird sehr erfreut sein, wenn ich dich mitbringe!" „Ich gehe nirgendwohin! Das kannst du vergessen! Der einzige der geht, bist du!", schwungvoll zog er Tessaiga aus der Scheide, /Schon eine Weile her, dass ich Tessaiga benutzen konnte/

„Hm, na gut! Wenn du dir das Leben unnötig schwer machen willst.", auch Mamoru zog ein Schwert, welches sie am Rücken trug. Es war sichtlich kleiner als Tessaiga und ähnelte sehr einem Säbel. Der Griff war kunstvoll verziert und sein Ende ähnelte einem Drachenkopf. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, stürmte Mamoru auf Inu Yasha zu. Gerade als Inu Yasha sich auf den Angriff bereit machen wollte, zischte etwas Großes knapp an Mamorus Gesicht vorbei und krachte unweit neben ihr in eine Baum.. Sie wich aus und sprang auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück.

"Sango!", Inu Yasha schaute verwundert in die Richtung, aus der ihr Knochenbumerang geflogen kam. „Das nächste Mal, wird ich dich sicherlich nicht verfehlen!", Sango schaute Mamoru geradewegs in die Augen, „Du warst das, der das andere Dorf zerstört hat, nicht wahr?"

Mamoru überspielte ihr Erstaunen mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, /Das wird ja noch richtig interessant…/

Andernorts.

Eine sanfte Brise strich ihr durchs Haar. Yue hatte sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm niedergelassen und genoss die Sonne. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sah sichtlich entspannt aus. Sie hatte Mamoru alleine gelassen. Sie tat das oft, denn lange hielt sie es in ihrer Nähe einfach nicht aus. Ständig dieses hysterische Lachen, einfach schrecklich. Yue streckte sich und stieß gegen etwas. „Hey! Pass doch auf!"Sie schrak zusammen und hob den Kopf. Sie erblickt einen kleinen, grünen Gnom. „Was bist du denn für einer?", sie setzte sich ganz auf. Der kleine Zwerg räusperte sich, „Ich bin Jaken! Ich bin Se-", verkündete der kleine Zwerg, sichtlich stolz, kam jedoch nicht weiter mit sprechen, da Yue ihn am Kragen packte und aufhob. „Jaken also, ja?", sie begutachtete ihn von allen Seiten, was Jaken sichtlich unangenehm war, „Sowas wie dich gibt es bei uns nicht. Ich glaube ich nehm dich mit!" „Was? Nein, NEIN!", Jaken kreischte entsetzt los. Die Frau seufzte bedauernd, „Nee, lass mal gut sein. Ich hab schon jemanden bei mir, der ständig rumkreischt… das reicht!", ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, warf sie ihn von sich. /Er hat einen angenehmen und zugleich abscheulichen Geruch an sich/, ihre violetten Augen musterten ihn aus den Augenwinkeln.

[ Yue? ], Yue schreckte hoch, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Mamoru sie kontaktieren würde. Sie hatte ihr ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie nicht gestört werden wollte. Aber was hatte sie denn auch erwartet? Dass Mamoru ihr die Ruhe gönnen würde? Natürlich nicht!

[ Yue! Mann, ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst! ]

Yue schnaubte verächtlich, /Warum um Himmels willen habe ich ihr nur beigebracht, wie man die Gedankenübertragung benutzt?/

[ Mamoru, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich meine Ruhe haben will! Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund mich zu stören!]

[Oh ja ], Mamoru klang freudig erregt, [ Ich habe ihn gefunden! Ich habe Inu Yasha gefunden! ]

„Inu Yasha?", Yues Augen hatten sich geweitet, „Sie hat ihn gefunden?" Yue war so erstaunt gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie inzwischen Zeit laut sprach. /Inu Yasha?/, Jaken war dies natürlich nicht entgangen, und bei dem Namen des noch immer unbeliebten Halbbruder seines Meisters wurde er natürlich hellhörig.

Yue hatte sich inzwischen Zeit erhoben und Jaken den Rücken gekehrt, „Hör zu kleiner Mann, ich muss jetzt gehen! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder?", sie warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall suchen, sobald ich etwas mehr Zeit habe. Mein Bruder würde sich sicherlich über ein neues Haustier freuen!" „H-Haustier?", Jaken schluckte, „Was fällt ihnen ein?" Yue kicherte leise, „Reg dich nicht auf, bei uns wird es dir gefallen! Mein Bruder Kamui wird sich gut um dich kümmern, er hat ein Herz für kleine Lebewesen!" Jaken sah sich nervös um, wo war bloß sein geliebter Meister, wenn er ihn brauchte? Als er sich Yue wieder zu wenden wollte, war sie bereits verschwunden. „Sesshômaru-samaaaa!", Jaken stiegen große Tränen in die Augen. Hektisch lief er den Weg, den er gekommen war, wieder zurück, „Sesshômaru-samaaaaa!" Er rannte so schnell, wie seine kleine Beinchen ihn tragen konnten, „Sesshôma-", er knallte gegen etwas weiches und landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern. Er rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schaute hoch, „Sesshômaru-sama!"

„Warum schreist du so rum?", Sesshômaru schaute seinen Untergebenen nicht an, als er sprach und wartete auch keine Antwort ab, „Was ist das für ein Geruch an dir, Jaken?" Ihm war an Jaken ein ungewöhnlicher Duft aufgefallen, süß und dezent, man nahm ihn kaum wahr. Er atmete die Luft tief ein, um sich den Geruch einzuprägen.


	4. Tanz der Blumen

Auf Mamorus Lippen hatte sich ein gehässiges Lächeln gebildet, „Sango, die Dämonenjägerin, nicht wahr?" Sie sprach leise, aber dennoch schwang ein bedrohlicher Unterton mit. Sango konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber sie fühlte sich auf einmal sehr beklommen. Die giftgrünen Augen des Youkai durchbohrten sie und schienen in ihr Innerstes zu schauen. „Ich habe schon sehr viel von dir gehört, eine junge Frau die ihre ganze Familie verlor, weil ihr Bruder sie alle abgeschlachtet hat. Ein kleiner Junge, kontrolliert von einem Halbdämon.", es schien ihr sichtlich Freude zu bereiten Sango an das schmerzliche Ereignis zu erinnern, „Und jetzt ist Naraku tot, dein Bruder ist frei und wir haben ein Happy End! Richtig süß, fast wir im Märchen… aber leider Gottes müssen wir euch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Denn ein Happy End wird es für euch nicht geben!", sie warf ihr säbelartiges Schwert in die Luft und fing es gekonnt mit einer Fingerspitze auf und jonglierte es hin und her. „Glaubst du das beeindruckt mich?", Sango hatte erstaunlich ruhig gesprochen, „Naraku ist tot, was er mir und meiner Familie angetan hat ist schmerzhaft, ja! Aber ich schau in die Zukunft, und ich lasse bestimmt nicht zu, dass so etwas wie du, diese ruiniert!"

Inu Yasha schaute Sango verblüfft an, aber er war auch sehr stolz auf sie, in den letzten Monaten hatten sie sich nicht viel gesehen. Er war mit Kagome und Rin in Kaedes Dorf geblieben, während sie mit Miroku unterwegs war, um die letzten Schäden von Narakus Intrigen zu beseitigen und den Menschen Mut zuzusprechen. Sie schien in dieser Zeit, die traumatischen Ereignisse von damals verarbeitet zu haben, oder schien zumindest besser damit klar zu kommen.

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Youkai, /Warum greift sie nicht mehr an? Worauf wartet sie?/

Im gleichen Moment zischte ein Pfeil an Inu Yashas Ohr vorbei, den Mamoru jedoch problemlos mit ihrem Säbel wegschlug. „Alte Frau, echt jetzt? Mehr hast du nicht drauf?" Kaede war aus der Hütte getreten, und stand nun vor der Tür, die sie hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Sie spannte einen weiteren Pfeil auf ihrem Bogen und zielte in Mamorus Gesicht, „Verschwinde!"

Von den Geschehnissen draußen bekam Rin nicht viel mit. Sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, hörte jedoch nur Stimmen die miteinander redeten. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie Inu yasha kämpfen hören würde, und fand es seltsam, dass er sich dieses Mal so lange Zeit ließ und nicht wie immer, unüberlegt und kopflos in den Kampf stürzte. So wie er es auch immer getan hatte, wenn er sich mit Sesshômaru messen wollte. Den Gedanken an den Dai-Youkai stimmte sie traurig, er kam immer nur wenn jeder schlief und hinterließ ihr Geschenke und verschwand wieder. Ohne sie aufzuwecken, ohne ein Wort mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie versuchte immer nachts so lange wie möglich aufzubleiben, jedoch stellte sie nach einigen schlaflosen Nächten fest, dass sie ja nie wissen konnte, wann er eigentlich kam, und sie nicht jede Nacht auf ihren Schlaf verzichten konnte. Sie schaute zur geschlossenen Tür, „Was ist denn da draußen los?", neugierig stand sie auf und ging ein paar Schritte zur Tür hin.

„Bleib hier!", Rin erschrak, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr ertönte, sie war doch allein hier drinnen gewesen. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte eine junge Frau an der Feuerstelle. „Da draußen ist gerade kein Ort für kleine Kinder, du solltest hier drinnen bleiben und abwarten, dass deine kleinen Freunde zurückkommen." Die Frau hatte das kleine Mädchen nicht angesehen, sondern starrte nur ins Feuer. „Wer bist du?", Rin schaute die Frau neugierig und misstrauisch zugleich an, „Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen, wer bist du? Und wie kommst du hier rein?" Ein sanftes Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen der Frau, „Du stellst ziemlich viele Fragen, weißt du das?", Yue wandte sich vom Feuer ab, ihr Blick wanderte durch den ganzen Raum und blieb schließlich auf Rin ruhen, „Ich bin nur hier um dich davon abzuhalten raus zu laufen. Du bist noch ein Kind, und ich finde es immer sehr schade, wenn Kinder sterben. Da draußen ist nämlich jemand, dem sowas ziemlich egal ist." Sie ging auf Rin zu und kniete sich vor sie, „Versteh mich nicht falsch, du interessierst mich eigentlich nicht, aber ich finde, dass wehrlose Kinde geschont werden sollten, bis sie alt genug sind, um sich zu wehren." Rin wich vor ihr zurück, die Frau sprach nach wie vor in einem sanften Ton, doch das was sie sagte, behagte ihr nicht. „Bist du eine Freundin von dem da der uns angegriffen hat?" Yue kicherte leise, „Nein, Freunde sind wir nicht. Freundschaft wird über bewertet, das einzige was wirklich zählt, ist Familie. Blut ist dicker als Wasser. Freunde kommen und gehen, Familie bleibt!", sie erhob sich, „Aber wir haben einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, und deswegen sind wir hier." Sie griff in den Ärmel ihres Kimonos und zog eine Blume hervor, „Nimm die, rupf jedes einzelne Blütenblatt raus! Wenn du damit fertig bist, kannst du raus kommen."

Rin zögerte zuerst, sie verstand nicht, wozu das gut sein sollte, doch die Blume war wirklich schön. Eine solche Blume hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Der Stängel war schwarz, genauso wie die zwei Blätter die dran hingen und die Blume selbst schimmerte in einem sanften, klaren weiß. Sie nahm die Blume und schnupperte dran, sie war geruchlos, was Rin sehr schade fand. Sie zog an einem der Blütenblätter und stutzte dann, „Aber die hat ja nur vier Blätt-…", sie brauchte den Satz gar nicht erst zu beenden, denn die Frau war verschwunden. Sichtlich verwirrt schaute sie wieder zur Blume, und sie staunte nicht schlechte, das eben abgerupfte Blütenblatt lag zwar am Boden, aber der Blume fehlte kein einziges. Rins Augen begannen zu Leuchten, die Blume war wahrlich etwas Besonderes.

Währenddessen andernorts.

Nicht weit vom Dorf entfernt hockte Kagome in einer Wiese und pflückte die Kräuter, die Kaede verlangt hatte. Direkt neben ihr lag ein Korb, in dem bereits verschiedene Kräuter und Blumen verstaut waren. Sie seufzte und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, / Ich denke, ich müsste jetzt alles haben!/, sie setzte sich und schaute zum Himmel auf, die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich vor sich hin. Seit Narakus Verschwinden war es ruhiger geworden, und sie konnte gefahrlos alleine weggehen, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, dass ihr etwas passieren konnte. Die kleinen Youkai, die ab und zu auftauchten, konnte sie mit ihrem Pfeil und Bogen meistens problemlos in die Flucht schlagen.

„Kagome, nicht wahr?", sie schreckte hoch und schaute in die violetten Augen einer jungen Frau. /Ein Youkai?/, sie griff instinktiv nach ihrer Waffe, „Wer bist du?" Die Frau machte keine Anstalten sie anzugreifen, „Ich bin Yue, und bin hier um dich mitzunehmen." „Mich mitzunehmen? Du willst mich entführen?" Die junge Frau die scheinbar Yue hieß, lachte leise, „Entführen ist so ein hässliches Wort. Aber wenn du es so ausdrücken willst… ja, ich werde dich mitnehmen, ob du willst oder nicht!" Kagome griff nach einem Pfeil in ihrem Köcher, „Das kannst du getrost vergessen! Ich gehe nirgendwohin!" Sie spannte den Bogen und zielte auf Yue. Diese lächelte weiterhin, „Du hast keine Wahl, meine Kleine. Tut mir Leid!" Kagome bemerkte plötzlich, wie ihr schummrig vor Augen wurde und ihre Kraft langsam nachließ. Yue schloss die Augen und lächelte sie fast schon freundlich an, „Du sitzt jetzt schon eine geraume Zeit hier, und hast nicht bemerkt, dass du den Düften dieser schönen Blume ausgesetzt bist!", sie bückte sich und pflückte eine hellblaue, kleine, unscheinbare Blume, „Du bist davon umgeben, und die sondern einen Duft ab, der sehr betörend ist… leider vertragen Menschen ihn nicht, ihnen wird schlecht und sie fallen in Ohnmacht." Yue öffnete die Hand und ließ die Blume auf den Boden fallen, wo sie sogleich verwelkte. Kagome versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, jedoch merkte sie, wie ihr langsam schwarz vor Augen wurde, „Inu… Inu yasha!", hauchte sie leise, ehe sie das Bewusstsein verlor und ihr Körper leblos vornüber sank. Yue wartete geduldig und schaut ihr seelenruhig zu. „Ja Inu Yasha… der wird dich sicher retten wollen…" Langsam ging sie auf Kagome zu, während sie ihren Arm elegant von links nach rechts schwang, und die besagten Blumen um Kagome herum verwelkten augenblicklich.


	5. Haku

Mamoru schaute Kaede neugierig an. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein Unheil verheißendes Lächeln. „Ich finde es immer wieder erstaunlich wie alte Menschen versuchen die jüngeren zu beschützen", sie seufzte theatralisch, „Und dabei seid ihr so schwach, dass ihr nicht einmal fähig wäret euer eigenes Leben zu retten! Die Alte im Dorf in dem wir vorhin waren, wollte auch das Leben ihres Enkels schützen. Naja, aber Yue hat ihn trotzdem in einen brennenden Schuppen geworfen!" Ein leises Kichern drang über ihre Lippen und wurde zu einem hässlichen Lachen.  
„Der Kleine lebt!", Miroku war neben Sango getreten, „Er hat nicht einen Kratzer!" Mamorus Lachen versiegte abrupt. Sie starrte den Mönch ungläubisch an, „Du lügst! Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Sie hat ihn gepackt und in die Flammen geworfen!" Sie hatte nun fast geschrien, ihr Blick strahlte eine Mischung aus Wahn und Unglauben aus. Miroku musterte sie, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Scheinbar läuft da irgendetwas zwischen ihr und dieser Yue, was wir nicht wissen, dachte er und entschloss weiter nichts zu diesem Thema zu äußern, bis er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, was genau da ablief.  
„Keh! Scheinbar seid ihr euch nicht ganz einig was da passiert ist! Vielleicht hast du dir das ja auch nur eingebildet?", Inu Yasha hielt nun Tessaigas Griff fester umklammert, „Ihr solltet nächstes Mal Absprache halten, was ihr eigentlich wie machen wollt." „Lügen! Alles Lügen!", Mamoru war außer sich vor Zorn, nur wusste sie nicht gegen wen sich ihre Wut richtete. Gegen diesen Mönch, der Lügen verbreitete? Oder gegen Yue, weil die einfach immer nur tat was ihr beliebte, und sie nie in ihr Vorhaben einweihte? „Das wirst du mir büßen, Mensch!", schrie sie. Plötzlich stürmte die junge Youkai auf Miroku zu, das Säbel hoch erhoben, „Versuch nicht, durch Lügen unser Bündnis zu zerstören! Das wird dir nie gelingen!" Miroku hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn angreifen würde, immerhin war doch Inu Yasha ihr eigentliches Ziel.  
Sie scheint scheinbar sehr impulsiv zu sein, dachte er während er seinen Stab mit beiden Händen umklammerte. „Selbst wenn Yue nicht immer meiner Meinung ist, anlügen oder betrügen würde sie mich nie!", keifte Mamoru wutentbrannt und schwang kraftvoll das Säbel und ließ eine ganze Salbe von Schlägen in Mirokus Richtung los. Dieser konnte diese nur mit großer Mühe abwehren und wich mit einigen Sprüngen zur Seite aus. Doch Mamoru hatte sich komplett auf ihn fixiert, unbeherrscht und immer wütender ließ sie weitere Schwertschläge auf ihn niederprasseln.  
„Kaze no Kizu!", Inu Yasha hatte Tessaiga in Mamorus Richtung geschwungen. Augenblicklich feuerte Tessaiga drei riesige Lichtstrahlen ab. Umhüllt von Windstürmen rasten die nun auf Mamoru und Miroku zu, der noch immer krampfhaft versuchte, ihre Angriffe abzuwehren.  
Mamoru schreckte auf, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln die Windnarbe auf sich zurasen sah. Sie kannte diese nur aus den Erzählungen von ihrem Meister, und wollte eigentlich nie glauben, dass ein Halbdämon wie Inu Yasha einen solchen mächtigen Angriff besaß. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen stand sie wie erstarrt da. Miroku nutzte die Gelegenheit und sprang zur Seite. Inu Yasha könnte ruhig besser aufpassen, dachte er und musste im nächsten Moment aber lächeln, er war einfach froh zu sehen, dass Inu Yasha noch immer der Alte war.

Währenddessen.  
Yue hatte sich neben Kagome gesetzt und schaute das ohnmächtige Mädchen von oben herab an. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie einen gellenden Pfiff ausgestoßen, „Haku wird gleich hier sein!", hatte sie zu Kagome gesagt, „Und dann werden wir beide eine kleine Reise machen!" Im nächsten Moment war ihr eingefallen, dass Kagome sie ja gar nicht mehr hören konnte und sie jetzt eigentlich mit sich selbst redete.  
Nun saß sie neben diesem Mädchen, und wartete. Aus der Ferne konnte sie bereits seine schattenhaften Umrisse wahrnehmen. „Nur noch wenige Augenblicke, und er wird hier sein! Er ist außergewöhnlich schnell, weißt du? Wenn man ihn sieht, könnte man es zwar nicht meinen, aber-…", sie ertappte sich erneut dabei, wie sie mit Kagome redete. Sie seufzte leise und erhob sich wieder. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie wieder nach Hause kam. Sie vereinsamte ohne ihre Familie, und mit Mamoru, mit der war doch kein einziges Wort normal zu reden.  
„Kyuu~", mit einem kleinen Aufruf landete ein etwa zwei Meter großer Drache etwas ungeschickt vor Yue auf dem Boden. „Haku!", zum ersten Mal seit sie von zu Hause weg war, war eine Art Freude in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Sie lachte leise auf, als sie den etwas dicklichen Drachen bei seiner wilden Gestikulation beobachtete, um ja das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Als er sich gefangen hatte und halbwegs sicher auf seinen Füßen stand, umarmte Yue ihr Haustier und strich ihm liebevoll über seine glänzenden, violetten Schuppen.  
Haku gurrte wie eine Taube und schaute sie aus seinen großen, tiefschwarzen Augen wohlwollend an. „Du hast mich vermisst, was?", sie schaute über die Schultern zu Kagome, die noch immer regungslos am Boden lag, „Die da nehmen wir jetzt mit nach Hause." Haku schaute nun ebenfalls zu Kagome und neigte den Kopf neugierig. Er ließ sich auf seine Vorderpfoten nieder und ging auf Kagome zu. Er beschnupperte sie vorsichtig und schaute Yue dann fragend an. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er nicht verstand, warum sie dieses Menschenmädchen mitnehmen sollten. „Wir nehmen sie mit, ich erklär dir alles unterwegs!" Haku nickte und packte mit seiner zahnlosen Schnauze Kagome am Kragen und schwang sie kraftvoll auf seinen Rücken, wo sie leblos liegen blieb.  
„Gehen wir!", sie machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Norden, wo ihr Zuhause lag.  
„Kyuu~", Haku sprang in die Luft und flatterte die ersten Sekunden etwas unbeholfen in der Luft. Seine Flügel wirkten, verglichen mit dem Rest seines großen etwas schwerfällig wirkenden Körpers, recht klein. Aber dennoch konnte er fliegen, und das rasend schnell.  
Yue sprang nun ebenfalls in die Luft und schwebte, einem Engel gleich, in der Luft, „Lass uns nach Hause gehen!"

Unterdessen nicht unweit von ihr entfernt, war Sesshômaru im Wald unterwegs. Jaken folgte ihm stolpernd, seine kleinen Beine konnten mit den großen Schritten seines Meisters nicht mithalten. „Sesshômaru-sama! Wo gehen wir denn jetzt eigentlich hin?", fragte er keuchend. Der Arme war völlig außer Atem. Doch Sesshômaru antwortete nicht, stattdessen blieb er abrupt stehen. Der Duft, der vorhin an Jaken gehangen hatte, war stärker geworden. Er folgte dem Geruch nun schon einige Stunden lang. Er wusste nicht, warum er so interessiert daran war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der Geruch zeitweise unterwegs einfach verschwand, immer dann, wenn er glaubte ihm näher zu kommen. Kurz darauf nahm er ihn aber viel weiter entfernt wieder wahr. Er spürte zudem jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte fast da zu sein, eine seltsame Aura zu spüren. Nicht sonderlich stark, aber irgendetwas an ihr hatte sein Interesse geweckt. „Du bleibst hier!", mit diesen Worten rannte Sesshômaru mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit davon. Jaken starrte ihm entsetzt nach, „A-aber… Aber Ihr… Ihr könnt mich doch jetzt nicht einfach hier zurücklassen!", dicke Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, „Bedeute ich Euch denn gar nichts?"  
Ein Schnauben ließ Jaken aufhorchen, als er herumwirbelte erblickte er Ah-Uhn, der direkt hinter ihm stand. Seine zwei Köpfe schenkten ihm jedoch kein Interesse, stattdessen richteten sie sich aufmerksam in die Richtung, in die Sesshômaru verschwunden war. Der Drache hatte seine beiden Hälse langgestreckt, so als ob er so etwas erblicken konnte.


	6. Sesshômaru

„Ab nach Hause!", Yue konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Bei ihrer Familie, bei Kamui. Kamui…  
„Kyuuuu~", Haku sah sie glücklich an und gluckerte zufrieden. Dann hatte er ein paar Mal kurz mit den Flügeln geflattert, ehe er unglaublich schnell davonraste. Yue hob eine Augenbraue an und schaute ihm verdutzt nach. „Er scheint es ja wie immer sehr eilig zu haben!", sie schwebte noch immer ein paar Meter über dem Boden, „Er kann es aber getrost vergessen, dass ich versuche ihm nachzukommen…"  
Haku war ein süßer Kerl, aber außer schnell fliegen konnte er nicht viel. Nicht einmal Feuer speien oder so. Seine Beine waren zu kurz um schnell zu laufen und seine Vorderpfoten besaßen keinerlei Klauen. Und Zähne hatte er auch keine. Seine Art war die friedlichste Rasse unter den Ryu-Youkai. Sie suchten auch nie den Kontakt zu Menschen, und sobald sie glaubten sie seien in Gefahr, düsten sie einfach davon. Seit sie sich erinnern kann, hatte sie Haku an ihrer Seite. Ihre Mutter hatte ihn damals im Wald gefunden, in einem Ei und hatte ihr das Ei geschenkt. Die anderen Kinder wollten das Ei aufklopfen und gucken was drin ist, vielleicht hätten sie es sogar gefressen. Aber Yue beschützte das Ei und versorgte es, bis es zu schlüpfen begann.  
Die anderen Kinder lachten über sie und ihr Haustier, weil er wirklich zu nichts gut war. Aber Yue war ein kleines Mädchen, und hatte den kleinen Youkai lieb gewonnen.  
In den folgenden Jahren hatte der kleine Kerl sich prächtig entwickelt. In zwischen Zeit traute sich auch niemand mehr, sich über ihn lustig zu machen, da ihr Bruder Kamui als Jugendlicher den Platz ihres Vaters als Clan-Oberhaupt eingenommen hatte.

Ein Knacken ließ sie hochschrecken.  
Sie wirbelte herum und blickte in zwei goldgelbe Augen. Direkt vor ihr.  
Sie wich unweigerlich einige Meter zurück. Die Frage wer er war, erübrigte sich. Sie wusste, dass sie vor Sesshômaru stand, Inu Yashas Halbbruder, Inu no Taishos ältester Sohn.  
„Wer bist du?", seine Stimme klang kühl und abweisend, seine Augen waren starr auf sie gerichtet und fixierten sie. Yue überlegte einen Moment, überlegte ganz genau was sie jetzt tun sollte. Es stand nicht auf dem Plan, sich mit Sesshômaru anzulegen. Deswegen wäre es wohl besser, ihm erst Mal nichts zu erzählen. „Yue.", entgegnete sie knapp, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sie musste sich leider eingestehen, dass sein Auftreten schon recht imponierend war. Er war einfach plötzlich hinter ihr gestanden, ohne dass sie etwas davon bemerkt hatte, „Schleichst du dich immer so an?"  
Ein Lächeln, so kalt wie sein Blick, bildete sich kurz auf seinen Lippen, „Angeschlichen? Wärest du achtsam gewesen, hättest du mich bemerkt. Ich folge dir jetzt schon eine geraume Zeit." Yue konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ihr kurz die Gesichtszüge entglitten, jedoch fing sie sich direkt wieder, „Eine geraume Zeit?" „Eigentlich interessiert es mich nicht weiter, aber ich habe Kagomes Geruch wahrgenommen…", er sprach nicht weiter und schaute in die Richtung in die Haku verschwunden war, „Aber sie ist nicht mehr hier, nicht wahr?" „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest!", Yue hatte den Satz noch nicht ausgesprochen, da hatte Sesshômaru sie auch schon am Hals gepackt und hielt sie fest. Seine Klauen an den Fingern gruben sich in ihre Halsmuskeln. „Ich weiß, dass sie hier war, und jetzt ist sie plötzlich weg. Und du… bist noch immer hier.", er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, „Und da du mich anlügst, musst du ja irgendetwas verbergen!" Seine Stimme klang nun hart und er drückte fester zu.  
„Hng", Yue hielt seinem Blick stand, „Wenn du das so sagst…" Plötzlich zog sie ihr Katana und schlug damit nach Sesshômarus Arm, mit dem er sie würgte. Sesshômaru hatte dies jedoch bereits bemerkt und ließ sie nun los und wich mit einem Sprung mühelos aus. Yue griff sich an den Hals mit der freien Hand und strich über die Stelle an der sie eben noch gewürgt worden war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun wollte. Zu gerne würde sie es auf eine Auseinandersetzung ankommen lassen, doch auf der anderen Seite war es jetzt noch nicht an der Zeit.  
„Ziemlich schwache Leistung!", der Hohn in Sesshômarus Blick und Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Doch sie musste sich zusammenreißen, „Ha, ich habe jetzt leider keine Zeit mehr. Aber du kannst deinem Bruder gerne ausrichten, dass Kagome bei mir zu Hause auf ihn warten wird!" „Ich sehe nicht ein, warum mich das interessieren sollte.", Sesshômaru wandte sich zum Gehen. Die Frau war scheinbar nicht gewillt sich auf einen Kampf einzulassen, also würde er hier nur seine wertvolle Zeit verschwenden. „Naja, meine Partnerin ist gerade bei ihm und seinen Freunden und diesem kleinen Mädchen...", sie wählte jedes Wort bedacht und beobachtete ihn genau. Sie merkte, dass er abrupt stehen blieb, als sie das Mädchen ansprach. Scheinbar lag ihm etwas an dieser kleinen Göre. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und musterte Yue, „Partnerin?" Yue musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, „Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, es interessiert dich ja nicht." Yue steckte das Katana wieder weg, „Schau es dir doch an…" sie legte die Hände zusammen. Ein dunkles, schwarzes Leuchten bildete sich darum. Yue hatte die Augen geschlossen und öffnete nun die Hände. Aus deren Mitte entstieg eine ballgroße Kugel und schwebte auf Sesshômaru zu, „Schau es dir an, und überleg dir gut, ob du ihm nun einen Besuch abstattest, oder nicht." Sesshômaru wandte sich wieder ab, „Es interessiert mich nicht.", entgegnete er nur knapp und ging langsamen Schrittes den Weg zurück den er gekommen war.

Er spürte die Blicke der Youkai, die an ihm hafteten und ihn beobachteten. Er wollte ihr nicht zeigen, dass es ihn beunruhigte, dass Rin in Gefahr sein könnte. Aber da war gerade noch was gewesen, was ihn zum Nachdenken brachte, die ganze Zeit über hatte diese Frau eine schwache Aura an sich gehabt, doch als sie dieses Ding da fabrizierte, hatte sich ihre Aura verändert. Und für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie anders gerochen. Der süßliche Duft hatte sich mit einem ihm wohl bekannten, stinkenden Geruch vermischt, den er kannte. Er wusste zwar nicht woher er ihn kannte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund brachte er ihn mit seinem Vater in Verbindung…

Yue starrte ihm nach. Er war einfach gegangen, so plötzlich wie er da gewesen war, war er gegangen. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass er sich auf den Weg zum Dorf machen würde. Und wenn Inu Yasha bis wissen würde, wo Kagome ist, würden sie Mamoru sicher am Leben lassen um zu erfahren wo sie hinmüssten. Sie ließ die dunkle Kugel verschwinden und machte sich auf den Weg auf den Haku sich vor einer halben Stunde gemacht hatte. Mamoru würde das schon alleine hinkriegen.


	7. Im Lager des Feindes

Kapitel 6: Im Lager des Feindes

Mamoru war wie versteinert, als sie die Windnarbe auf sich zurasen sah. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass ein Halbdämon wie Inu Yasha ein solch mächtiges Schwert wie Tetsusaiga besaß.

Doch ihre Augen belogen sie nicht. Sie riss sich im letzten Moment zusammen, und sprang etwas ungeschickt zur Seite. Jedoch hatte sie etwas zu kurz reagiert, und die Windnarbe streifte sie an der rechten Seite. Dabei ließ Mamoru ihr Säbel mit einem schmerzhaften Schrei fallen.

Wo war Yue, wenn man sie brauchte?

Inu Yasha staunte nicht schlecht, als die Youkai so spät reagierte. Nun stand sie da und hielt sich den rechten, verletzten Arm. Der Kimono von Mamoru tränkte sich langsam in ein dunkles Rot.

„Warum willst du eigentlich, dass ich mit dir mitkomme? Gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?", Inu Yasha schwang sein Schwert und hielt es in Mamorus Richtung, „Wir kennen uns nicht!"

„Sie schienen auf jeden Fall auf der Suche nach dir zu sein!", Miroku hatte sich aufgerichtet und hatte mit Inu Yasha gesprochen, ohne diesen anzusehen. Sein Blick war an Mamoru haften geblieben, „Sie haben jede Menge Dörfer verwüstet, um dich zu finden. Das „Warum" würde mich jedoch auch interessieren!" Inu Yasha schaute Miroku sichtlich verwirrt an. Sie hatten ihn gesucht? Und Dörfer, die auf dem Weg lagen, haben sie verwüstet?

„Wo ist sie?", eine kühle Stimme riss Inu Yasha aus dem Gedanken. Er fuhr augenblicklich herum und erblickte Sesshômaru. Er schaute ihn ungläubisch an. „Was willst du denn hier?", sofort brauste Inu Yasha auf. Egal wie gut sie sich ergänzt hatten, um Naraku zu erledigen, wie richtige Brüder, würden die beiden nie zueinander stehen, „Die da ist wegen mir hier! Also kannst du gleich wieder abhauen!"

Sango runzelte die Stirn. Wie kleine Kinder, dachte sie, gerade eben noch, wollte Inu Yasha, dass Mamoru verschwindet. Aber durch Sesshômarus Auftauchen schien sich das geändert zu haben, jetzt ging es nicht mehr darum, dass dieser Youkai verschwindet. Jetzt ging es darum, wer sich mit Mamoru messen durfte.

Sesshômaru ging aber nicht auf Inu Yashas Gepöbel ein, „Wo ist sie? Wo ist Rin?"

Inu Yasha stutzte, „Rin?", er schaute zu Kaede, die nun die Tür zu ihrer Hütte öffnete. Drinnen saß Rin und hielt eine Blume in der Hand. Als sie Sesshômaru erblickte, hellte sich ihr Gesicht augenblicklich auf. „Sesshômaru-samaaa…", sie wollte raus stürmen, hielt jedoch auf eine Bewegung von Sesshômaru sofort inne. „Bleib drinnen und komm erst raus, wenn ich dich hole!", er schaute sie nicht direkt an, sein Blick ruhte auf der Blume, die Rin in der Hand hielt. Sie strömte den gleichen Duft aus, als diese Yue, die er vorhin getroffen hatte. „Wo hast du dir her, Rin?" Rin schaute auf die Blume, die so groß war, dass sie sie wie ein Baby in den Armen tragen konnte. „Es war eine Frau hier, die hat sie mir gegeben! Sie ist schön nicht wahr?", ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude. Ihre Sesshômaru war wieder da, er war gekommen um sie zu beschützen. Sie drückte die Blume an sich und schnupperte dran, „Aber sie riecht nach nichts!" Sesshômaru wunderte diese Aussage nicht, der Duft der Blume war so gering, dass ein extrem gutes Gespür vonnöten war, um den Geruch überhaupt wahrnehmen zu können. Er wandte sich zu Mamoru, als er sich sicher war, dass diese Blume keine Gefahr für Rin darstellen würde. Aber blieb aufmerksam, man konnte nie wissen und er hatte schon viel gesehen…

Mamoru starrte das kleine Mädchen mit der Blume an. Sie versuchte sich zu erklären, wie es sein konnte, dass es eine von Yues Blumen bei sich trug. Egal was sie sich ausdachte, sie kam immer wieder zur Schlussfolgerung, dass Yue sie ihr gegeben haben muss. Denn diese Blume, war eigentlich nichts anderes, als eine Illusion. Yue hätte sie geradeso gut in etwas anderes verwandeln können, in einen Stein, oder einen Vogel. Aber sie kannte Yue nun schon eine Weile, oder sie kannte sie zumindest so gut, dass sie wusste, dass Yue Blumen einfach mochte, und ihren Illusionen gerne diese harmlosen, schönen Äußerlichkeiten steckte.

Aber warum war sie hier gewesen? Warum hatte sie ihr nicht geholfen? Sie hatte sie im Stich gelassen, schon wieder.

[ So oft habe ich versucht, eine Freundschaft mit dir aufzubauen, und du verrätst mich? Mich und unsere ganze Mission?]

Sie wusste, dass Yue sie per Gedankenübertragung hören konnte. Ihr Meister hatte ihnen dafür extra einen kleinen Stein gegeben, den beide in einer Kette um den Hals trugen. Aber Yue machte selten gebraucht davon, und gekämpft hatte sie bisher auch noch nicht. Die Drecksarbeit hatte sie mal wieder ihr überlassen.

[ Du hältst dich wohl für was besseres, was? Wenn ich das unserem Meister erzähle, wirst du schon sehen, was du davon hast! ]

[ Ich bin bereits im Schloss, Mamoru. Ich habe Kagome mit genommen… Inu Yasha wird also von selbst zu uns kommen, und du, meine Liebe, wirst ihn herführen!]

Yue hatte gleichgültig wie immer geklungen. Mamoru regte dies nun noch mehr auf. Sie ballte eine Faust mit beiden Händen und verzog zeitgleich das Gesicht, weil ihr rechter Arm schmerzte.

[Wie kommst du drauf, dass ich das tun würde? Du hättest mich einweihen sollen! Du Hättest mir helfen sollen! Ich hätte tot sein können!]

Mamoru kochte innerlich vor Wut. Doch Yue war davon nicht zu beeindrucken.

[ Hör mal, dein geliebter Meister weiß bereits von dem ganzen Plan und er ist einverstanden! Und du willst dich ihm doch nicht wiedersetzen, oder?]

„Er weiß davon?", Mamorus Wut war schlagartig verschwunden. Der Gedanke, dass ihr Herr und Meister von dem ganzen Plan wusste, veränderte natürlich vieles. Eigentlich alles!

Es war bestimmt seine Idee gewesen, und Yue hatte nur einen Befehl befolgt, und es war Teil des Plans, sie nicht einzuweihen, um den Feind so in die Irre zu führen. Die glaubten ja jetzt alle, dass Yue ihr eigenes Ding durchzieht!

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, und sie schaute die kleine Truppe herablassend an. „Ihr seid schon ein seltsamer Club… Ein Dai-Youkai, der von sich behauptet niemanden zu brauchen, aber extra wegen diesem kleinen Menschenmädchen herkommt, um sie zu beschützen. Zwei Menschen…", sie blickte zu Sango und Miroku, „Ahja, und Inu Yasha!", sie stellte sich aufrecht hin und stellte sich so hin, als würde sie ernsthaft überlegen, „Aber fehlt da nicht jemand? Hm~"

Sie beobachtete Inu Yasha aus den Augenwinkeln, „Da war doch noch jemand! Dieses Mädchen, mit den schwarzen Haaren!" Sie beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie Inu Yasha ein Licht aufging. Das Entsetzen und die Wut, die sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiteten, bereiteten ihr Freude.

„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?", Inu Yasha hatte geschrien und hielt Testusaiga fest im Griff, „Was habt ihr mit Kagome gemacht?" „Ahja, Kagome hieß die! Stimmt!", sie wusste, dass sie Inu Yasha provozierte. Aber sie wollte sich einen Spaß mit ihm erlauben, „Na, weiß du, wir haben sie mit zu uns genommen! Man kann dieses arme Mädchen doch nicht bei so einem elendigen Hundepack wie euch lassen!" Freude über Inu Yashas sichtliches Leid, und der Ekel der bei dem Wort „Hundepack" mitschwang, ließen Sesshômaru aufhorchen. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht erklären warum, aber irgendetwas war an dieser ganzen Sache faul. Es war als würde er ein Déjà-vu erleben.

Von außen merkte man es ihm zwar nicht an, aber innerlich überlegte er hin und her. Da war was gewesen, vor sehr langer Zeit…

Währenddessen war Yue bei Haku angelangt. Beide standen auf dem Dach eines recht großen Schlosses. Von hier aus hatten sie einen Überblick über den ganzen Innenhof. Dort herrschte reges Treiben, jede Menge Männer saßen an großen Tischen zusammen und grölten und pöbelten. Es war schrecklich laut. Einige waren sturzbetrunken, und unterhielten sich gegenseitig mit sexistischen Witzen und dummen Sprüchen. Andere wiederrum saßen zusammen und schlangen einen Teller nach dem anderen herunter. Sie stopften das Essen regelrecht in sich rein, als hätten sie seit Tagen nichts mehr zu essen gehabt. Einer stopfte sich den Mund so voll, dass er nicht einmal mehr richtig schlucken konnte. Als er versuchte, es mit Alkohol runter zu spülen, ging es beinahe schief und er… Yue wandte sich angewidert ab. Sowas musste sie nicht sehen. Ihr Blick schweifte zu den wenigen, die ernsthaft ihre Kampfkünste trainierten. Diese Männer konnte man jedoch an einer Hand abzählen. Sie gab Haku ein Zeichen, und beide flogen sie zu den drei Männern hin. Sie landete direkt vor ihnen.

Einer der Männer führte gerade einen kraftvollen Schwerthieb aus, als Yue plötzlich vor ihm stand. Die Schneide des Schwertes kam nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren Rippen entfernt zum Stehen. „Yue, was machst du hier? Und wer ist das?", der breit gebaute Mann, der sie eben fast getroffen hätte, sprach leise, zeitgleich wollte er aber vor Freude schreien. Diese Mischung ergab ein seltsames Resultat. Yue kicherte leise, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als sie die entsetzten Gesichter der drei Männer sah. Der Blick des Kerles, der eben geflüstert geschrien hatte, wanderte nervös zu der feiernden, besoffenen Meute. „Es ist okay, Kovu!", sie nahm sein kantiges Gesicht in beide Hände und lächelte ihn warmherzig an, „Das gehört alles zum Plan!" „Zum Plan? Welchen Plan denn, Yue?", ein Mann hinter Kovu hatte gesprochen. Er war etwas schmaler als Kovu, und hatte lange, hellblaue Haare, „Sieh dir doch an, was hier los ist! Seine Männer haben das ganze Schloss eingenommen, und Kamui tut nichts! Der redet ständig von Familie und Zusammenhalt! Aber das einzige was die können, ist sich wie Schweine benehmen!" Yue drehte sich nicht um, sie wollte diese Männer nicht sehen, „Ja ich weiß… Aber die da wird uns vielleicht helfen!", sie nickte in Kagomes Richtung, „Er wollte, dass wir Inu Yasha herbringen, deswegen habe ich dessen Freundin einfach entführt und…" „Ja, warum tust du denn auch noch das, was er sagt?", der schmale Mann sprach zwar leise, aber man konnte ihm seine Entrüstung trotzdem anhören. „Akira, du musst mir vertrauen! Es ist alles gut! Wenn Inu Yasha herkommt, wird er ja nicht alleine kommen!" „Warum? Wer kommt denn noch mit ihm?", Kovu sah sichtlich verwirrt aus, „Was hast du denn geplant?" Yue wollte gerade antworten, als der dritte Mann zu sprechen begann. „Wer ist das kleine Mädchen da neben der Frau?" Yue lächelte, „Sie wird unser Ticket sein! Es gibt da jemanden, der sie sicher wiederhaben will. Und dafür muss er auch erst mal herkommen! Und er wird sicherlich stark genug sein um…" der letzte Teil des Satzes ging in einem Sturm von Jubel und Gebrülle unter. Yue drehte sich um, und gab währenddessen Haku das Zeichen mit den beiden Mädchen zu verschwinden.

Ein stattlicher Mann war aus dem Gebäude getreten. Neben ihm stand ein etwas kleinerer, schrecklich ausgelaugter Kerl. Der Mann ging erhobenen Hauptes die Treppen zum Innenhof runter, dem Gebrüll und Gejubel entgegen. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar wehte dabei sanft im Wind. „Was ich diesen Kerl hasse!", grummelte Kovu, und die anderen beiden stimmten ihm zu. Doch Yue schenkte diesem Kerl dahinten keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr Blick war auf dem Mann, der oben stehen geblieben war, haften geblieben. Er sah müde aus, sein Gesicht war eingefallen und seine Augen waren stumpf und leer.

Yue konnte es nicht fassen!

„Kamui…"

(Hallo, liebe Leser~

Ja was ist da gerade im letzten Teil passiert? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr zwar wisst, oder zumindest ahnt, wer das kleine Mädchen ist, die bei Kagome ist. Und dass dieses Kapitel mehr Fragen als Antworten gegeben hat. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen, Fragen wie „Wie kann das denn jetzt sein?" oder „Das ist doch unmöglich, oder?", werden im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet werden :3

Vertraut mir einfach

So lange dürft ihr gespannt bleiben, was als nächstes passiert :3

Liebe Grüße,

LadyKitana)


	8. Das was einmal war

Der Mann stand nun vor den unzähligen Reihen an Tischen und Bänken, an denen die Männer noch immer grölten und feierten wie die Barbaren. Er ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus.

All diese Männer waren ihm untergeben. Sie würden ohne zu zögern ihr Leben für ihn und seine Ideologie opfern.

Natürlich gab es auch noch die Gefolgsleute von Kamui, dem Anführer des Ryu-Clans. Obwohl man von einem Clan nicht wirklich reden konnte, drei Gefolgsleute und seine Schwester waren nun wirklich alles andere, als das, was er unter einem Clan verstand.

Ein Clan musste groß sein, ein Clan musste eine Armee sein, jederzeit bereit neue Ländereien einzunehmen und sich zu verteidigen. Alles was diese Kriterien nicht erfüllte, waren für ihn nur Gruppen, Ansammlungen von Kreaturen, die einfach nicht über die Macht verfügten, ein Heer zu bilden.

Eigentlich schade, wenn man bedenkt, was der Ryu-Clan einst gewesen war, dachte der Mann und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, wirklich schade, was die Zeit alles verändern kann.

Als Ryukotsusei noch lebte, war der Ryu-Clan mächtig gewesen. Er hatte den Clan in viele Schlachten geführt, und sie waren oft siegreich zurückgekehrt. Die glorreichen Zeiten jedoch endeten abrupt, als Ryukotsusei die Ländereien von Inu no Taisho angriff. In einem endlos erscheinenden Kampf, hatte der Inu-Youkai den Anführer der Ryu-Youkai schlussendlich an einen Berg gebannt. Er wusste es am besten, er war damals dabei gewesen. Er, Ryukodo, hatte an Ryukotsuseis Seite gekämpft. Als sie verloren hatten, und er als Einziger zurückgekehrt war, hatte er behauptet Ryukotsusei sei verstorben. Daraufhin hatte Ryukotsuseis Frau seine Verbannung verlangt. Seine Aufgabe sei es gewesen, sein Leben zu geben, um seinen Herrn zu beschützen. Stattdessen sei er abgehauen, als es drauf ankam. Unrecht hatte sie ja nicht damit. Warum hätte er aber auch sein Leben geben sollen, wenn Ryukotsusei zu schwach war, um eine elendene Promenadenmischung zu vernichten? Natürlich war der Herr damals ein kluger Kriegsherr gewesen, und er war ja nicht getötet worden. Aber zu schwach, heißt nun mal zu schwach, da machte es für Ryukodo auch keinen Unterschied, ob er nun lebte und gebannt gewesen war oder tot. Er, Ryukodo hatte gehofft, dass er nach Ryukotsuseis vermeintlichem Tod, seine Stelle einnehmen würde. Jedoch hatte dieses Weib von Ehefrau ihm damals einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Er musste gehen.

Nach Ryukotsuseis Tod, veränderte sich jedoch alles. Der Ryu-Clan wurde immer und immer wieder angegriffen. Die Clans, die einst ihre Ländereien, und viele Landsleute, an sie verloren hatten, wollten sich nun zurücknehmen, was ihnen einst gehörte. Sie hatten sich zusammengeschlossen, und gemeinsam war es ihnen nicht schwer gefallen, den geschwächten und herrscherlosen Ryu-Clan zu besiegen.

Ryukodo ließ seinen Blick erneut über seine Gefolgsleute schweifen. Er hatte sie allesamt im Laufe der Jahre rekrutiert, sie für seine Vorhaben überzeugt. Es war Gesindel, Dämonen die von ihren eigenen Familien verstoßen wurden, weil sie brutale Mörder und Abtrünnige waren. Manche hatten gar keine Familie gehabt, als er sie gefunden hatte. Er gab ihnen das Gefühl von Zusammenhalt und Dazugehörigkeit, und bann sie so an sich.

Sein Blick blieb an einem großen Kerl, etwas abseits der feiernden Meute hängen. Kovu, ein sehr talentierter Krieger, aber schon sehr alt war. Zahllose Narben zierten seinen Körper und sein linkes Auge war bereits erblindet. Auch Kovu hatte damals im Krieg gegen die Inu-Youkai gekämpft. Direkt hinter ihm standen zwei weitere Männer, Akira und Sasori. Zwei Brüder, die in seinem Alter waren. Sie waren Kamui bedingungslos untergeben und würden alles für ihren Herrn tun.

Deswegen war es auch so wichtig gewesen, Kamui am Leben zu lassen. Hätte er ihn getötet, hätte er diese Leute nie an sich binden können. Ein tiefes Band der Freundschaft und Loyalität verband sie mit Kamui. Darum hatte er Kamuis Vertrauen gewonnen, und konnte ihn schlussendlich so manipulieren, wie es ihm gefiel. Deswegen, so wie es jetzt war, war es gut. Sie konnten nichts gegen ihn unternehmen, ohne Kamuis Leben zu gefährden. Und gehen konnten sie auch nicht, weil ihre loyale Natur das nicht zuließ.

Ryukodos Blick blieb an der zierlichen Gestalt von Yue haften.

Yue war für ihn ein undurchschaubares Blatt. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mochte, und er wusste, sie würde alles tun, um ihren Bruder wieder zu befreien. Und er ahnte, dass sie nur mit Mamoru aufgebrochen war, um einen Einfluss auf das ganze Geschehen nehmen zu können. Aber er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, sie auf seine Seite ziehen zu können. Eine junge Dai-Youkai an seiner Seite würde ihm sicher gut stehen. Hübsch war sie ja. Aber leider nicht so naiv wie ihr Bruder. Sie hatte den Willen ihres Vaters, und nicht wie Kamui, die Gutherzigkeit ihrer Mutter geerbt.

Er machte eine kleine Bewegung, doch es reichte aus um die ganze Meute ruhig zu stellen.

Dieses Gefühl der Macht gefiel ihm, solange hatte er darauf warten müssen. Und jetzt war er so nah an seinem Ziel, wie noch nie zuvor.

Das plötzliche Schweigen der Meute löste eine unbehagliche Stille aus. Yue schaute sich um, es tat ihr weh zu sehen, was aus ihrem Zuhause geworden war. Sie waren eine kleine Familie gewesen, sie, Kamui, Kovu, Akira und Sasori. Sie hatten nicht viel zum Leben gebraucht, sie hatten sich und das war immer gut genug gewesen.

Ihre Mutter hatte sich zurück gezogen, sobald Kamui alt genug gewesen war. Niemand wusste wo sie hingegangen war. Aber niemand machte ihr Vorwürfe, sie hielt es nicht mehr an dem Ort aus, an dem sie einst glücklich mit einem ganzen Clan und ihrem geliebten Mann gelebt hatte.

Dieses Schloss hatte viel Platz geboten für die kleine Familie. Jedoch als Ryukodo auftauchte, und Kamui in seiner Gutherzigkeit, ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben hatte sich mitzuteilen, hatten sie bereits das ungute Gefühl, dass diese friedliche Zeit vorbei sein würde.

Ryukodos Männer waren vom ersten Tag an mit dabei gewesen, sie hatten im Innenhof und im Schloss selbst rumgelungert, haben viel kaputt gemacht, das Andenken an ihre Vorfahren beschmutzt und teilweise komplett zerstört. Egal wie oft Yue versucht hatte ihren Bruder zu Vernunft zu bringen, Kamui schien sie gar nicht zu hören. Er hatte sie nur immer angesehen, gelächelte und gemeinte, „Ich weiß was ich tue und ich vertraue Ryukodo! Das solltest du auch tun!"

„Yue!", Ryukodo schnalzte mit der Zunge und machte dabei eine einladende Geste mit den Armen, „Magst du dich nicht zu uns gesellen und mit uns feiern?" Die Männer an den Tisch drehten sich zu ihr um. Ihr waren die vielen, teils gierigen und lüsterne Blicke unangenehm, doch ihr würde es nicht einmal im Traum einfallen, den Blick zu senken.

„Nein!", antwortete sie knapp und machte auch keine Anstalten sich weiter dazu zu äußern.

„Aber warum denn? Es herrscht eine nette, gute Stimmung hier, wir feiern bald unseren Sieg, der ohne Frage kommen wird!", er schritt durch die Menge auf sie zu, „Freust du dich denn gar nicht, dass ich wieder aufbaue, was nach dem Tod deines Vaters alles verloren ging?"

Yue atmete tief ein und aus und musste sich beherrschen, neutral zu sprechen, „Ich habe den Auftrag erfüllt, und Inu Yashas Freundin hergebracht." Ryukodo blieb dicht vor ihr stehen, die Arme hinter dem Rücken ineinander gelegt, „Ah ja, das Mädchen!", er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, „Weißt du, sobald Inu Yasha hier sein wird, wird er sich mit meinen Männern rumschlagen können. Ich habe anderes zu tun, und keine Zeit dafür!" Seine Stimme klang verschlagen, hinterhältig, „Ich werde mich mit Kamui auf eine kleine Reise begeben!" Er sah Yue die Verwirrung und das Misstrauen an, egal wie sehr sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Er konnte den Hass in ihren Augen sehen.

„Du gehst mit Kamui auf eine Reise?", sie hielt seinem Blick stand, obwohl sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender wurde.

Dieser Mann hatte sich in Kamuis Herz geschlichen und es mit Hass und Gier vergiftet. Er war hergekommen und hatte ihm Geschichten von einem Juwel erzählt, einem Halbdämon Naraku, der dadurch unendliche Macht bekommen hätte und davon dass er sein Ziel nicht erreicht hatte, weil jemand ihn zuvor vernichtet hatte. Nun seien die Ländereien im Westen geschwächt, denn dieser Naraku hätte sehr lange sein Unwesen getrieben. Nun sei es der richtige Moment, das Andenken an seinen Vater wieder herzustellen. Yue konnte damals wie jetzt nicht verstehen, wie Kamui nur auf dieses Gerede reinfallen konnte.

„Yue, wo ist eigentlich das Mädchen? Wo ist diese Kagome?", Ryukodo strich über ihre Wange, doch sie entzog sich ihm sofort und ging einige Schritte zurück. „Nicht hier. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dieses Mädchen hier bei deinen Barbaren lasse?", entgegnete sie, nun mehr kaum fähig ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. Eine große Hand packte sie an der Schulter, „Wir bitten um Erlaubnis, uns zurückzuziehen!" Yue schaute über die Schulter. Kovu hatte sich hinter sie gestellt. Sie konnte nur ahnen wie schwer es dem alten Youkai fallen musste, diesem Mann Respekt vorzuheucheln. Er hatte sich verbeugt, Akira und Sasori taten es ihm gleich. Yue wollte anfangs nicht, aber Kovu drückte sie nun mit seiner Hand kraftvoll runter. Ryukodo kicherte anfangs nur, dann brach er in lautes Gelächter aus, „Erlaubnis erteilt!", man konnte ihm die Genugtuung ansehen. Ja, es bereitete ihm sehr große Freude, diese Youkai, die sich einst für die größten hielten, in seiner Macht zu haben. Die Meute an Barbaren war wieder laut geworden, als Ryukodo loslachte. Sie lachten mit ihm, sie lachten mit ihm über sie. Sie stießen gemeinsam auf das Wohl Ryukodos an, und betranken sich weiter.

Kovu zog Yue sanft aber bestimmt an den Schultern und drückte sie an sich vorbei. Akira und Sasori folgten schweigend. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu reden, verließen sie das Schloss.

Yue schaute, als sie das Tor passierten, über die Schulter und blickte zu ihrem Bruder. „Komm, Yue. Wir können jetzt nichts tun…", Kovu drückte sie weiter. Er brachte es nicht fertig zurückzusehen.

Sein Stolz und seine Ehre waren gekränkt, er war seines Zuhauses beraubt worden. Er war ein kräftiger Kerl, ja, aber er war auch ein alter Mann.

Ein alter Mann, dem es nicht mal um sich selbst leid tat. Es tat ihm leid um Kamui und Yue, um Akira und Sasori, die einzigen jungen Nachfahren des Ryu-Clans. Und nun sah alles so aus, als ob die Hoffnung die er in die Jugend gesetzt hatte, die Hoffnung auf ein neues, friedliches Erblühen des Ryu-Clans, keine Zukunft hatte.

Er schaute zu Akira und Sasori. Die beiden Brüder sprachen immer noch nicht. Beide hatten die Fäuste geballt und ihre Augen hatten ein tiefes Rot angenommen. Sie kämpften gerade gegen sich selbst an, gegen die aufkeimende Wut, gegen den Instinkt sich zu wehren. Sie kämpften gegen das eklige Gefühl entehrt worden zu sein.

Er konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen, aber er hatte in den Jahren gelernt, dass es wichtig war in solchen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

Nur dann konnten sie etwas unternehmen um Kamui zu retten, um Ryukodo zu vernichten und so Ryukotsuseis Andenken wirklich ehrenhaft zu bewahren.


	9. Und das, was vielleicht nie sein wird

Kovu, Akira und Sasori folgten Yue eine ganze Weile lang, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Kovu beobachtete die Jungen, die sich inzwischen Zeit wieder besser im Griff hatten. Die beiden waren Zwillinge. Kovu erinnerte sich noch daran, als die beiden klein gewesen waren, da konnte sie niemand auseinander halten. Anfangs war das ja noch ganz witzig gewesen, doch als die beiden in ein Alter kamen, in denen die Frauen interessant wurden, hatten sie manchmal das Problem, dass ihre Freundinnen nicht wussten, wer wer war. Deswegen hatten sie sich verschiedene Frisuren wachsen lassen. Akira hatte seine feuerroten Haare streng nach hinten gekämmt, nur ein paar lose Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Sasori hingegen, hatte seine Haare wachsen lassen und zu einem Zopf gebunden. Kovu grinste verschmitzt, die beiden waren richtige Frauenhelden gewesen. Das erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, als er jung gewesen war. Aber das war schon sehr lange her.

Er war mit Ryukotsusei aufgewachsen. Es war schwierig mit dem Mann eine Freundschaft zu führen, er war schon immer sehr von sich selbst überzeugt gewesen. Er war ein sehr stolzer Youkai gewesen, der sein Amt als Herrscher später sehr ernst nahm. Er hatte Kovu zu seinem engsten Vertrauten gemacht, und niemand hatte ihn so gut gekannt wie er.

Nach außen hin wirkte er immer sehr herrisch und streng, aber als Kovu kannte ihn besser. Ryukotsusei war zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern immer gut gewesen, und auch zu Kovu, der wohl sein einziger richtiger Freund gewesen war. Die meisten hatten wohl zu viel Angst oder Respekt vor ihm.

„Wir sind da!", Yue streckte beide Hände aus und konzentrierte sich kurz. Sie schien etwas zu berühren, kurze Zeit später wurde, erst ganz verschwommen, dann klarere Umrisse einer Pagode sichtbar, „Ich habe die beiden hier untergebracht!" „Die beiden? Sind es etwa zwei Frauen?", Sasori war hellhörig geworden, woraufhin er einen warnenden Blick von Yue kassierte. „Es ist eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen, Sasori. Und ich denke nicht, dass du bei ihr landen kannst, sie hat ja ihren kleinen Inu Yasha!" Sasori seufzte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, „Ich habe sowieso anderes im Kopf zur Zeit! Aber welches kleines Mädchen hast du denn mit gebracht?" Yue stieg die paar Treppen zur Tür der Pagode empor und öffnete die Tür wortlos. In der Mitte des großen Raumes saß ein kleines Mädchen neben einer jungen bewusstlosen Frau. Sie schaute hoch, und als sie die Männer erblickte, schrak sie zusammen. Kovu drückte Yue zur Seite, „Du hast ein kleines Kind entführt?", er schaute sie verständnislos an, „Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" „ich habe sie nicht entführt! Ich habe sie nur… naja ich habe sie nur hergebracht, Sesshômaru wird sie nachher sicher hier abholen und da-…" „WER?", die drei hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen, was Yue unpassender Weise komisch fand. „Was hast du vor Yue? Willst du uns ins Verderben schicken?", Kovu war sichtlich aufgebracht, „Ich dachte, du wolltest ein Aufeinandertreffen verhindern?", er hatte geschrien, das erste Mal seit langem wieder. Rin hatte dies nur noch mehr erschrocken und hatte nun Tränen in den Augen. Dies entging Kovu jedoch nicht, und die Tränen des kleinen Mädchens ließen ihn wieder ruhiger werden. „Wir sprechen uns später!", knurrte er leise und ging dann auf Rin zu. Er sah, wie sie nach hinten zurückwich, und blieb stehen. „Hab keine Angst, meine Kleine, dir wird schon nichts passieren!", er kniete sich hin, „Wir werden dir schon nichts tun." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Er hatte Kinder schon immer gemocht, leider war ihm das Glück eigene Kinder zu haben, immer verwehrt geblieben.

„Warum bin ich hier?", Rin schaute den ihr fremden Mann misstrauisch an. Er schien nett zu sein, zumindest schien es so. „Ja, das wüsste ich auch gerne", entgegnete er etwas brummig, „Aber du wirst sicher bald wieder zuhause sein. Dafür wird Yue schon sorgen!"

Yue stand bei Sasori und Akira, die noch immer ungläubig das Kind anschauten. „was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht?", Akira schaute sie sichtlich unglücklich über die ganze Situation an. „I-ich… ich habe gedacht, wenn Sesshômaru herkommt, hätten wir eine Chance Ryukodo auszuschalten!", sie redete etwas hastig, sie wollte sich schnellst möglichst erklären, und hoffte, dass die anderen sie verstehen konnten, ,"Wir können nichts tun, ohne dass Kamui etwas passieren würde. Würde aber jemand anders, der stark genug ist, Ryukodo erledigen, dann wäre danach doch alles gut… oder nicht?" Sie hatte immer leiser gesprochen und klang immer weniger von sich überzeugt, denn sie hatte den Gesichtern ihrer Kameraden angesehen, dass sie gar nicht begeistert waren.

„Yue, du hast doch vorhin gehört, dass Ryukodo mit Kamui gar nicht hier sein wird!", Akira hatte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, „Und glaubst du denn wirklich, dass der so dumm ist, und sich mit Sesshômaru anlegen wollen würde?" Sie senkte den Blick und schaute an ihrem Kimono runter auf ihre Füße. Sie hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass ihre Jungs ihren Tatendrang gut finden würden, „Ich will doch nur, dass Kamui wieder normal wird. Ich will, dass einfach alles wieder wird, wie es war!" Sasori grummelte nur etwas, und verließ dann den Raum, Akira und Kovu folgten ihm.

Kovu blieb kurz bei Yue stehen, und sah sie traurig an, „Yue… es wird nie wieder so sein, wie es einmal war. Es wird nie so sein, wie es hätte werden können! Wir sind im Krieg, wir sind in der Unterzahl… das Einzige was wir tun können, ist überlegt zu handeln. Und vor allem gemeinsam zu handeln, Alleingänge bringen uns nicht weiter! Wir müssen jetzt zusehen, dass diese Situation nachher nicht eskaliert, wenn die beiden Söhne von Inu no Taisho hier sind!", er sprach sehr ruhig. Diese Alleingänge und dieses wilde, manchmal unüberlegte, Handeln von Yue erinnerte ihn sehr an Ryukotsusei. Der wollte auch immer alles so machen, wie er es für richtig hielt. Kovu machte sich nun aber Sorgen, denn im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater, hatten Yue und Kamui keine Armee, die hinter ihnen stand. Er atmete schwer und ging dann ebenfalls nach draußen. Sie mussten sich nun überlegen, was sie tun sollten.

„Wer ist denn dieser Ryukodo?", Rin schaute das Mädchen, welches sie entführt hatte, mit großen, fragenden Augen an, „Warum kannst du ihn denn nicht selbst besiegen?" Yue schaute vom Boden auf, „Er hat mir jemanden genommen, der mir sehr wichtig ist. Und ich will nicht, dass demjenigen etwas passiert.", Yue lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand, lehnte den Kopf an und ließ sich langsam auf den Boden gleiten, „Sesshômaru wäre mir genau richtig gekommen. Er hätte sich mir Ryukodo angelegt, weil er geglaubt hätte, dass es seine Schuld gewesen wäre, dass du hier bist und Inu Yasha hätte sich um diese… Barbaren kümmern können!" Als sie sich selbst so beim Reden zuhörte, bemerkte sie selbst, wie naiv ihre Idee eigentlich war. Vielleicht wäre dieser Sesshômaru ja auch nur gekommen, hätte diese Rin genommen und wäre wieder verschwunden?

Warum sollte er so dumm sein, und ihren ganzen Plan nicht durchschauen? Sie fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar, wenn dies alles schief ging, und Mamoru irgendein Wort über ihr ständiges Verschwinden auf der Mission und das Entführen dieses kleinen Mädchens erwähnen würde, würde Ryukodo vielleicht hinter ihre Intrige kommen. Und das war das Letzte, was sie wollte…

Rin musterte Yue neugierig, sie tat ihr Leid. Sie schien eine nette Frau zu sein, die nur versuchte, diesen Kamui zu retten, wenn sie das vorhin aus dem Gespräch mit diesen anderen beiden, jungen Männern richtig verstanden hatte. Wer wohl dieser Kamui war? Ihr Freund oder ein Verwandter? Auf jeden Fall jemand, der ihr wichtig war, soviel stand fest.

Rin blieb ungewöhnlich ruhig, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Kagome, die noch immer bewusstlos zu sein schien, „Was hat Kagome?" „Sie schläft, sie wird sicher bald wieder zu sich kommen." Rin war erleichtert, sie hatte vorhin nämlich versucht Kagome aufzuwecken, doch sie wollte einfach nicht wach werden. Sie schaute wieder zu Yue.

Sie war überrascht gewesen, als Yue vorhin erneut in Kaedes Hütte aufgetaucht gewesen war. Da hatte sie kein Wort geredet und Rin einfach am Arm gepackt, und noch bevor sie um Hilfe schreien konnte, waren sie bereits hier gelandet. Alles ging so verdammt schnell, sie konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, wie das möglich gewesen war. Sie war von einer Sekunde auf der anderen, an einem ganz anderen Ort gewesen. Sie hatte auf einem großen, dicklichen Drachen gesessen, der sie neugierig aus großen Glubschaugen angesehen hatte. Der hatte ihr ja keine Angst gemacht, und auch nicht die Männer, die hier aufgetaucht waren, sondern die feiernden Männer weiter weg, die laut rumbrüllten und sichtbar alkoholisiert waren. Yue hatte ihr ein Zeichen gegeben, sich ruhig zu verhalten, und instinktiv hatte sie das Richtige getan. Diese Männer hatten ihr Angst gemacht. Sie hatte sich in dem Moment nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass Sesshômaru auftauchen würde, und von dort mitnehmen würde. Sie war froh, als dieser Drache, Haku hatte Yue ihn genannt, sie weggebracht hatte. Als sie hier ankamen, hatte Haku sie und Kagome in diesem Zimmer runtergelassen und war mit einem glucksenden Geräusch, nach draußen verschwunden und hatte die Tür hinter sich verschlossen. Verängstigt hatte sie sich zu Kagome gekauert und gehofft, dass dieser Albtraum bald vorbei sein würde.

Währenddessen in Kaedes Dorf.

Die Gruppe hatte entsetzt beobachtet, wie Rin wieder und wieder aus der Hütte gerannt kam, „Sesshômaru-sama" schrie und abrupt stehen blieb. Sie schaute auf die Blume und sagte „Ist sie nicht wunderschön? „, daran roch und feststellte, dass sie geruchlos war. Dann rannte sie wieder rein, einige Minuten später kam sie wieder raus und das Ganze begann von vorne. „Das ist ebenfalls eine Illusion, genauso wie der brennende Schuppen, in dem einen Dorf!" er hatte leise mit Sango geredet, doch Sesshômaru hatte es mitbekommen.

Rin war also gar nicht hier. Aber diese Illusion roch nach ihr, sah aus wie sie und klang auch wie sie. Die Illusion war beinahe perfekt, außer dem großen Fehler, dass sie immer wieder das Gleiche tat, wie bei der Begrüßung vorhin.

Sesshômaru wandte sich an Mamoru, in der rechten Hand hielt er Bakusaiga. Inu Yashas Proteste und Rufe ignorierte er etwas genervt. Nicht, dass er etwas anderes erwachtet hatte, aber irgendwie dachte er, müsse Inu Yasha irgendwann erwachsen werden. Aber er musste jedes Mal erneut einsehen, dass es bei diesem Schwachkopf wohl nie dazu kommen würde.

Er musterte Mamoru, die bereits schwer am Arm verwundet war. Sie wäre wohl nicht mehr in der Lage ihr Säbel zu benutzen, welches unweit von ihr, am Boden lag. „Du hast jetzt die Möglichkeit, mir zu sagen, wo diese andere Frau mit Rin hin ist. Vielleicht lasse ich dich dann am Leben.", seine Stimme klang kalt und unbarmherzig. „Und Kagome! Wo ist Kagome?", Inu Yasha hatte dazwischen geschrien, „Sie soll auch sagen, wo Kagome ist!" Mamoru kicherte leise, „Die beiden werden sicher auf dem Schloss sein. Bei meinem Herrn und seinen Männern!" Mamoru hatte den Satz noch nicht ausgesprochen, da stand Sesshômaru bereits dicht vor ihr, „Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir, wenn dir dein Leben in irgendeiner Weise wichtig ist! Wo sind sie?" Mamoru schaute ihn unsicher an, er schien nicht der zu sein, der nur leere Drohungen ausstieß. Er schien eher einer von der Sorte zu sein, die nicht zögern würde, sie hier aufzuschlitzen und verblutend zurücklassen würden, nur um zu erfahren, was sie wissen wollten. „Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr daran?", Mamoru schaute ihn grinsend an, „Du warst schon einmal da, Sesshômaru. Vor vielen Jahren…"

Sesshômaru schaute sie etwas grimmig an, er war schon mal da gewesen, vor vielen Jahren?

„Och, du erinnerst doch wohl nicht mehr was? Na es ist ja auch schon lange her!", Mamoru kicherte wieder, „Du, mit deinem alten Herrn und seinen Leuten habt damals gegen einen gewissen Clan eure Ländereien verteidigt. Dein Vater hat dich damals mit einigen Leuten dahin geschickt, während er mit Yues Vater beschäftigt war.", sie sprach leise, so dass nur er sie hören konnte, und sie sprach in Rätseln, aber sie wollte unbedingt, dass er von selbst drauf kam. Sesshômaru wandte sich aber plötzlich zum gehen, „Du kannst sie haben, Inu Yasha, ich habe jetzt besseres zu tun."

Inu Yasha starrte ihn verständnislos an, „Hey! Wo gehst du hin? Wir müssen auch dahin, um Kagome zu finden!" Doch Sesshômaru interessierte dies nicht, „Frag Mamoru nach dem Weg!" mit diesen Worten verschwand er, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen.

Mamoru schaute ihm etwas sauer hinterher, „Ist der immer so kaltklotzig?", meckerte sie. Sie war angepisst, dass ihr Plan, mit ihm zu spielen, nicht aufgegangen war. Doch sie hatte gar keine Zeit weiter zu überlegen, denn nun stand Inu Yasha vor ihr und hatte sie am Kragen gepackt, „Sag mir sofort, wo der hinwill!" Mamoru sah ihn grinsend an, dann würde sie Inu Yasha noch etwas ärgern. Der machte es ihr auch ungemein leichter. Sie wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als Inu Yasha plötzlich aufschrie und sich mit einer Hand auf den Hals schlug. Während er mit der anderen Hand Mamoru noch immer festhielt, guckte er in seine andere Hand. Mamoru runzelte die Stirn, war dieser Inu Yasha noch ganz dicht? „Ich kann dir sagen wo sie sind, aber das bringt dich nicht weiter!", Inu Yasha, wandte sich ihr wieder zu, „Hör mal…" „Sie sind im Schloss des Ryu-Clans…", Mamoru schaute ihn neugierig an. Wusste er etwas damit anzufangen? Natürlich nicht! Er wurde wütend und begann sie hin und her zu schütteln, „Wo zum Teufel ist das?"

„Ich weiß, wo das ist!", entgegnete eine kleine, piepsige Stimme. Mamoru sah sich um, da war doch niemand. Inu Yasha ließ sie los und guckte wieder in seine Hand, „Myoga!" „Inu Yasha!", er sah ihn ernst an, „Dein Vater hat damals mit Sesshômaru und seinen Leuten gegen den Ryu-Clan von Ryukotsusei gekämpft, den du ja damals besiegt hast!" Inu Yasha schaute ihn erstaunt an, „Mein Vater?" Myoga nickte, „Ja! Der Ryu-Clan war damals eine starke Armee, die die benachbarten Ländereien angriffen, um ihr Territorium zu vergrößern. Dein Vater hat sie aufgehalten, wie du ja weißt, hatte er Ryukotsusei an den Berg gebannt, und der Ryu-Clan zog sich zurück. Wenn das stimmt, was sie sagt, dann müssen wir sofort dahin um Kagome zu befreien!" Inu yasha schien äußerst beunruhigt zu sein, „Du führst uns also dahin?", er war sich sicher, dass Myoga sich, sobald es brenzlig werden würde, verabschieden würde. Zudem wunderte er sich, wie lange Myoga schon hier war, immerhin wusste er ja, dass Kagome verschwunden war. Myoga nickte, „ja, ich werde euch den Weg zeigen!"

Inu yasha schaute zu seinen Freunden, die ihn entschlossen ansahen. Als er sich an Mamoru wandte, war diese bereits verschwunden. Aber das war ihm jetzt egal, das Einzige was jetzt wichtig war, war Kagome zu finden.


	10. Erwachen

Kovu sah zu Akira und Sasori, die sich über Yues Leichtsinn aufregten. Die beiden hatten nicht unrecht. Sesshômaru war der Sohn des Mannes, der nicht ganz unbeteiligt am Untergang des Ryu-Clans gewesen war. Warum sollte er nun herkommen, und ihnen helfen? Und warum sollten sie seine Hilfe überhaupt wollen würden? Vor allem, wo er vor vielen Jahren schon einmal hier gewesen war, und gegen sie gekämpft hatte. Er hätte keinen Grund ihnen zu helfen. Und Ryukodo reichte schon als Gegner, es dann auch noch mit Sesshômaru aufzunehmen, wäre reine Energieverschwendung. Der Kampf würde sie nur unnütz schwächen, egal wie er ausgehen würde.

Kovu hatte sich neben Haku in die Wiese gesetzt und schaute nun zur Pagode. Er konnte verstehen, dass Yue verzweifelt war. Doch er wusste, zu was unüberlegte Handlungen führen konnten. Haku hatte seinen Kopf auf Kovus Knie gelegt und schaute ihn aus seinen großen Augen besorgt an. Er tätschelte den Kopf des Drachen und überlegte, was sie tun konnten.

Yue saß noch immer auf dem kalten Boden, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Kagome sich zu bewegen begann. Sie wachte also auf. Die Hoffnung, die hinter der Entführung von Kagome und Rin gesteckt hatte, war einer Angst des Versagens gewichen. Was würde passieren, wenn ihr Plan komplett schief ginge? Was wäre, wenn Kamui oder einem anderen etwas zustoßen würde? Dann wäre sie schuld, weil sie unüberlegt gehandelt hatte. Sie erhob sich langsam, ging zu Kagome und kniete sich zu ihr. Sie musterte das Mädchen eingehend. So falsch können meine Berechnungen doch nicht sein, dachte sie. Immerhin hatte sie auf ihrer Mission genug Informationen über sie und Inu Yasha gesammelt. Sie waren es doch gewesen, die diesen Naraku besiegt hatten. Warum sollten sie dann nicht Ryukodo vernichten können?

Sie beobachtete, wie Kagome langsam die Augen öffnete. Ihre braunen Augen schauten Yue erst sehr verwirrt an, so als ob sie sie nicht direkt erkannt könne. Dann wich die Verwirrung in ihrem Blick reinem Entsetzen. Sie richtete sich schnell auf und wich einige Meter zurück, „Du! Du!", sie zeigte auf Yue, „Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" Ehe Yue sich eine Antwort überlegt hatte, antwortete Rin bereits, die die ganze Zeit neben Kagome gesessen hatte, „Sie hat uns hergebracht!"

Kagome schaute Rin etwas überrascht an. Das kleine Mädchen war auch hier? Sie zog Rin am Ärmel hinter sich, als ob sie das kleine Mädchen beschützen wollte, „Was willst du von uns?" Yue seufzte leise, „Ich habe euch hergebracht, wie die Kleine bereits sagte. Sobald Inu Yasha und Sesshômaru hier sind, und ihren Teil erledigt haben, könnt ihr wieder gehen."

Kagome sah Yue an, die Aussagen der Frau verwirrten sie nur mehr. Was genau war ihr Plan? Und welchen Teil sollten Inu Yasha und Sesshômaru erledigen? „Von was redest du eigentlich?", hörte sie sich selbst fragen. Yue antwortete nicht direkt, stattdessen schaute sie geradeaus ins Leere. Von der unnahbaren Dame, die ihr auf der Wiese bei Kaedes Dorf begegnet war, war nun nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen sah Kagome jetzt ein verzweifeltes, junges Mädchen, das scheinbar ihre Orientierung verloren hatte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass durch eure Entführung wieder alles gut werden würde!", Yue hatte sich kurzfristig entschieden, den beiden reinen Wein einzuschenken. Warum sollte sie jetzt noch lügen? Sie spürte, dass Kagome noch immer verwirrt war, „Weißt du, du bist hier in den östlichen Ländereien, die einst allesamt dem Ryu-Clan gehörten. Sie gehörten meiner Familie…", Yue schaute ihr nun direkt in die Augen, „Aber das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit uns, und wir verloren so ziemlich alles was wir hatten. Es gibt jetzt nur noch mich, Kovu, Akira, Sasori… und Kamui…" Kagome glaubte für einen Moment etwas wie tiefe Trauer in Yues Augen sehen zu können, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. „Aber jetzt hat man mir auch noch Kamui genommen. Und wir können nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen. Deswegen hatte ich den Plan ausgeheckt, Inu Yasha und Sesshômaru auf Ryukodo anzusetzen. Doch Kovu hat recht, wenn er sagt, dass ich viel zu naiv gewesen bin. Wenn das alles jetzt nach hinten losgeht, verlieren wir vielleicht alles." Yue hatte sich erhoben und war zur Tür gegangen, sie schaute kurz über die Schulter, „Ihr könnt euch hier frei bewegen. Es soll mir hinterher ja niemand vorwerfen, ich hätte euch schlecht behandelt." Kagome hatte die ganze Zeit nicht ein Wort gesprochen, stattdessen hatte sie Yue genau beobachtet. Die junge Youkai schien nicht so einen schlechten Charakter zu haben, wie sie anfangs dachte. Ihre anfängliche Wut war Mitgefühl gewichen. Mitgefühl und Angst. Angst um Inu Yasha. Sie war aufgestanden und eilte Yue hinterher, als diese die Tür aufschob und hinausging.

„Warum hast du uns denn nicht einfach um Hilfe gefragt?", Kagome hatte Yue eingeholt und hatte sich ihr in den Weg gestellt, „Warum diese Intrigen?"

Kagomes Blick glitt an Yues Gestalt runter. Die junge Frau wirkte sehr elegant in ihrem dreischichtigen Kimono. Unten war er tief ausgeschnitten, und viele Rüschen schauten daraus hervor. Auch am Kragen waren viele Rüschen zu sehen. „Um Hilfe fragen? Warum sollte ich die Söhne des Mannes, der am Tod meines Vaters schuld hat, fragen, ob sie mir helfen?", Kagome sah die Wut in Yues Gesicht./ Ihr Vater?/ „Es würde mir nicht einmal im Traum einfallen, die um Hilfe zu bitten!" Kagome erkannte, dass sie mit ihrer Frage, den Stolz von Yue angegriffen hatte. Und das regte sie ungemein auf. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum sich Dämonen immer zu allem zu stolz waren. Sie waren doch in keiner Hinsicht etwas Besseres als jeder andere auch.

„Reg dich nicht über sie auf. So ist sie nun mal!", eine junge Männerstimme hatte Kagome hochschrecken lassen. Vor ihr standen nun zwei junge Männer, die sie freundlich ansahen. Zwillinge.

„Ich bin Sasori, und das ist mein Bruder Akira!", stellte er sich und seinen Bruder vor, und verneigte sich dabei etwas, „Wir entschuldigen uns für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die Yue dir bereitet hat!" Kagome war sichtlich erstaunt, dass die beide solch gute Manieren hatten. „Wo ist Kovu?", fragte Yue sichtlich genervt. Sie war genervt davon, dass jeder ihr die ganze Schuld gab. Aber sie hatte immerhin irgendetwas getan, um an ihrer Situation etwas zu ändern. Akira schaut Yue streng an, „Er ist schon vor einer Weile fortgegangen. Keine Ahnung wohin er ist, aber er meinte er würde bald zurückkommen…"

Kagome schaute zu Yue, die ihr immer mehr Leid tat. Scheinbar hatte sie nichts Böses im Sinn gehabt, und nun machte jeder ihr Vorwürfe. Yue hatte, trotzig wie ein kleines Kind, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute keinen von ihnen an. Sie konnte einem wirklich nur leidtun.

Währenddessen andernorts.

Inu yasha war nun schon eine Weile mit Miroku und Sango unterwegs gewesen. Myoga hatte es sich auf seiner Schulter bequem gemacht. „Was genau, ist damals da vorgefallen, Myoga?", fragte er den kleinen Floh, während er von einem Ast zum nächsten sprang. „Ryukotsusei hatte damals mit seiner Armee die Ländereien deines Vaters angegriffen. Wie das Ganze ausging, weiß du ja bereits. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sie Kagome und Rin entführt haben. Du musst wissen, dass der Ryu-Clan genauso stolz gewesen war, wie der Clan der Inu-Youkai. Intrigen waren nie ihre Art, sie griffen direkt an.", Myoga schien kurz zu grübeln, „Zudem hatte ich gehört, dass der Clan fast komplett zerstört wurde. Dein Bruder Sesshômaru war damals von deinem Vater entsandt worden, um nachzusehen, ob noch Gefahr von deren Seite ausging. Aber als er dort eintraf, fand er nur eine Mutter mit ihren beiden Kindern und drei weiteren Untergebenen vor." „Eine Mutter mit ihren Kindern?", Inu Yasha sah ihn fragend an. Myoga nickte, „Ja, Ryukotsuseis Frau mit ihrem erwachsenen Sohn und ihrer kleinen Tochter.", der kleine Floh schaute Inu Yasha verwundert an, „Hast du denn geglaubt, dass Ryukotsusei keine Familie hatte? Er war ein Kotzbrocken, ja, aber er hatte eine Familie, sowie dein Vater auch. Aber ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass die Familie noch existieren würde. Immerhin wurden sie immer wieder von anderen angegriffen. Von Menschen und Dämonen, die das zurücknehmen wollten, was der Ryu-Clan ihnen einst genommen hatte." Inu yasha grübelte eine Weile nach, „Glaubst du, sie haben Kagome entführt, weil ich damals Ryukotsusei vernichtet habe?", er redete leise, er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Nicht etwa, weil er ein Familienoberhaupt besiegt hatte, sondern weil er befürchtete, deswegen Kagome in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Seine geliebte Kagome. Myoga antwortete nicht, denn er selbst schien die Antwort nicht zu kennen.

Miroku schaute Sango währenddessen wortlos an. Seine Augen ruhten auf der schönen Gestalt der Frau, der er versprochen hatte, sie zu heiraten, sobald Naraku tot wäre. Aber nach Narakus Tod wollten die beiden erst in den einzelnen Dörfern für Frieden sorgen, in denen Narakus Intrigen noch Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Und jetzt, wo es fast so weit gewesen war, tauchte das nächste Hindernis auf. So, als würde sich irgendwas oder irgendwer dagegen sträuben.

Aber Miroku würde sich nicht entmutigen lassen, /Sango…/.

Inzwischen Zeit war Sesshômaru aus dem Wald getreten, der die beiden Reiche trennte. Er stand auf einem Felsvorsprung und ließ seinen Blick über das Gebiet schweifen. Das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war, lag einige Jahrhunderte zurück. Eine lange Zeit, selbst für einen Youkai. Früher war dieses Reich schön gewesen, es war reich an Wäldern und Wiesen gewesen. Jetzt schien das Reich verdorben und fast komplett zerstört worden zu sein. Es war verwüstet. Dort wo einst dichte Wälder standen, war jetzt eine Wüste, nur einzelne verkümmerte Baumstümpfe erinnerten noch an die einstige Schönheit des Landes. Von weitem sah er das Schloss, wo er einst hin unterwegs gewesen war. Es schien ebenfalls ziemlich zerstört zu sein. Doch er spürte von dort eine Menge Auren, also schien es noch bewohnt zu sein. Eine leise Brise wirbelte durch sein langes, silbernes Haar und wehte einige Strähnen in sein Gesicht. Er drehte sich nicht um, als er zu sprechen begann, „Wer bist du?". Der Wind hatte den Geruch eines Youkai an ihn herangetragen. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, blickte er über die Schulter. Hinter ihm stand ein alter Youkai, den er noch ganz genau in Erinnerung hatte. „Sesshômaru, wir haben uns jetzt eine Weile nicht gesehen…", sprach der Youkai und ging auf ihn zu. Sesshômaru blieb ruhig, da der alte Mann keine Anstalten machte, ihn anzugreifen. Stattdessen stellte er sich neben ihn, und schaute ebenfalls über das verwüstete Reich der Ryu-Youkai. „Wo ist Rin?", Sesshômaru sprach emotionslos, schien beinahe interesselos, während er den alten Mann musterte. Er hatte ihn damals nur kurz gesehen, ehe sein Vater ihn weggeschickt hatte.

Damals war er deutlich jünger gewesen, und sein linkes Auge war auch noch nicht erblindet gewesen. Er hatte ihn damals mit seinem Vater kämpfen gesehen, und wusste, dass der alte Mann nicht zu unterschätzen war. Doch schien er im Moment erstaunlich friedlich gesonnen zu sein. Überhaupt war von einem Kampfgeist nicht das Geringste zu spüren. Eher wirkte er wie ein alter, gebrochener Mann.

„Sie ist in Sicherheit, mach dir darum keinen Kopf.", antwortete der Mann knapp, ehe er sich direkt an Sesshômaru wandte. Sein gesundes Auge starrte Sesshômaru direkt ins Gesicht, „Es tut uns Leid, dass Yue die Kleine entführt und versucht hat, dich in unsere Probleme reinzuziehen." Sesshômaru hörte ihm zu und hob eine Augenbraue, er verstand noch nicht ganz, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. „Ich werde dich zu ihr bringen, dann kannst du sie mitnehmen und wieder verschwinden." „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du mir damit sagen willst. Ihr entführt sie, und dann willst du sie mir einfach wieder mitgeben?", Sesshômaru erkannte keinen Sinn in dem Ganzen, „Wozu sollte dann das Ganze gut sein?" „Yue hat alleine gehandelt, sie wird dir das Ganze schon selbst erklären können.", meinte der alte Mann bestimmt. Sesshômaru schaute ihn ausdruckslos an, als er sprach, „Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dir vertrauen sollte." Der alte Mann hatte sich abgewandt und war an den Abgrund getreten. Er blickte runter in die Tiefe und antworte im ersten Moment nicht. Dann schaute er über die Schulter, sein orangenes Auge schien Sesshômaru zu durchdringen und in seinen Kopf zu schauen. Das war dem Dai-Youkai mehr als unangenehm, was er sich jedoch nicht anmerken ließ. „Vertrau einfach auf deine Instinkte!", der alte Mann schaute wieder nach vorne, „Wenn du Angst hast, ist das aber vollkommen in Ordnung!" Er hörte Sesshômaru verächtlich schnauben, und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, lief er geradeaus und sprang in den Abgrund. Sesshômaru hatte ihn für einige Momente aus dem Blickfeld verloren, doch dann tauchte er wieder auf. Der alte Mann schwebte vor ihm und grinste, „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bringe dich nur zu dem Mädchen, damit du gleich wieder verschwinden kannst. Wir haben zur Zeit genug Probleme, und haben keine Zeit, um uns um dich zu kümmern. Nicht, dass du meinst, dass wir Angst oder dergleichen hätten, wir haben einfach zur Zeit genug um die Ohren!" mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Mann um, und flog voraus. Sesshômaru schaute ihm eine Weile hinterher, ehe er sich entschied, ihm doch zu folgen. Er wurde noch immer nicht ganz klug aus der ganzen Aktion. Aber vielleicht würde er eine Antwort erhalten, wenn er Rin finden würde.

Er schaute zum Schloss, als er merkte, dass sie sich immer mehr davon entfernten. Seine feine Nase nahm den Gestank von Alkohol und einem Haufen Youkai wahr. Selbst noch in dieser Entfernung konnte er das Gegröle hören. Ohne jedoch ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, folgte er dem alten Mann. Es sollte ihn nicht interessieren, was da vor sich ging.


End file.
